Eternal Flame
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: -AU-Yaoi Lemon- Duas pessoas unidas por um medalhão. Um amor sem limites, fronteiras ou mesmo barreiras entre o passado e o futuro. Uma Chama Eterna. O que você faria por um grande amor? -Dohko e Shion- Presente Amigo Secreto SSDreams p/ Sinistra Negra
1. A whole life so lonely

**Eternal Flame**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, e apenas para diversão. Gostaram? Já sabem... Reviews... Krikrikrikri...

**Agradecimentos:** Quero agradecer primeiramente a minha irmã Tay-chan por ter agüentado meu mal humor sempre que essa fic ficou empacada devido aos brancos federais pelos quais eu passei. Valeu si, pela força, idéias e as vezes puxões de orelha. Obrigado A Athenas de Áries por ter dado pitacos e ter betado a fic, mesmo que sem saber em conjunto com a minha querida amiga Eliz (Shiryuforever). Meninas meu carinho e respeito por vocês duas. E por último, mas não esquecida, Adne... Escorpiana brava que apesar de tudo ajudou-me no último capítulo bentando também. Meninas, sem vocês não conseguiria enxergar meus erros.

**Explicações:** Os sobrenomes Shinyang, Leiyllian foram a Eliz que me ajudou e deu a idéia. Agradeço a ela. O sobrenome Moyano é de minha autoria, plágios serão punidos com um belo Execução Aurora no meio das fuças. Se quiser usar, peça, por favor.

Universo alternativo

Fic presente de Amigo Secreto SSDreams 2008 Para Sinistra Negra.

_**Sini:**_

Não é novidade que aprendi a gostar de Dohko e Shion ao ler suas fics. Nesse amigo secreto fiquei abismada ao ter tido o prazer de cair como sua amiga secreta e poder fazer essa fic enorme. Espero que não tenha ficado a desejar. Quando vi que você também tem uma fic que começa com Eternal, pensei: _"Tenho mesmo de escrever assim!"_

Amiga querida... Feliz Ano Novo! Não quero me demorar.

Beijos

_**Theka**_

**Capítulo I**

_**A whole life so lonely  
**_

Segurando fortemente o cabo do guarda-chuva com a mão direita, o jovem de estatura média, cabelos castanhos avermelhados e expressivos olhos castanhos escuros, desviava dos transeuntes que assim com ele pareciam não se importarem com a chuva fina e fria daquele final de tarde.

Tão logo dobrou uma esquina, pôde avistar a fachada iluminada da galeria de arte da qual ele e seus colegas do curso de Arte Moderna acabaram por se tornar freqüentadores assíduos.

Ao passar pelo arco trabalhado da entrada, deixou seu guarda-chuva dentro de um cesto ao lado. Saudou a senhora de meia idade que administrava o local e seguiu para um dos diversos corredores repletos de obras já conhecidas. Pelo caminho encontrou os colegas e quando finalmente chegaram ao segundo andar, local destinado às novas mostras e exposições, o grupo já estava todo completo.

Logo na entrada um cartaz com os nomes dos artistas plásticos chamava a atenção dos visitantes para o que lhes esperava.

Caminhando devagar e parando a todo o momento, o jovem virou-se lentamente assim que ouviu seu nome.

- Dohko! Que surpresa vê-lo aqui.

- Ora Afrodite, bem sabes que não perderia essa exposição por nada nesse mundo. – Respondeu sorridente. Alargou mais o sorriso ao ver que o jovem formando de Engenharia estava ali também e, se aproximava com cara de poucos amigos. – Vejo que finalmente conseguiu tirar Mask de casa. – Ao ouvir o grunhido do recém-chegado, o chinês teve de se controlar para não rir alto.

- Não foi fácil Dohko, meu querido não gosta muito de vernissages ou mesmo exposições. Na verdade não gosta de nada que seja muito monótono. – Afrodite sorriu e dirigiu um olhar apaixonado para o namorado. – Mas ele sabe como eu queria ver todos esses lindos quadros. Vou fazer minha tese em cima dessa vernissage. Tenho certeza que posso me sair muito bem.

- E vai mia Flor, pode ter certeza. – A voz grossa e máscula fez com que o ser andrógeno se arrepiasse todo, sem pudor algum, à frente do amigo.

Sorrindo, Dohko acabou por ficar na companhia dos dois. Gostava por demais deles. Quando chegara a Atenas transferido da Universidade da China para cursar Arte Moderna, foram Afrodite e Mask que o receberam bem, ajudando-o a se locomover pelo local e também com a língua nativa. Agora todos eles estavam se formando e aquela ida a galeria era a última ainda como estudantes. Mais duas semanas e todos estariam formados, seguindo seus caminhos.

Distanciando-se um pouco dos amigos, Dohko parou à frente de uma tela que o fez pensar no Mito de Platão: "O Andrógino". Seres com todos os órgãos em duplicata guerreavam com os deuses, mas os raios de Zeus os separavam. Tão compenetrado estava o chinês que não percebeu a aproximação de Afrodite e Mask.

- Hmm... O Andrógeno... – Mask se pronunciou tirando Dohko de seus pensamentos.

- Você também conhece o mito, amore? – Afrodite perguntou, sorrindo. Estava surpreso, a cada dia descobria uma faceta nova a respeito de seu italiano.

- Sim, Io conheço, amore mio. Conta que num tempo longínquo existiam três seres, o homem, a mulher e o andrógeno sendo que o último era um ser com todos os órgãos em duplicidade. Um único tronco, mas com quatro braços, quatro pernas e uma cabeça com duas faces situadas em lados opostos como essa tela está representando. Eles podiam ser do mesmo sexo – dois homens, duas mulheres -, ou um homem e uma mulher fundidos.

- Isso mesmo... – Afrodite concordou. – Eles eram ágeis, fortes e extremamente orgulhosos. Por saberem de sua força começaram a desafiar os deuses. Zeus, deus dos deuses, ao constatar isso e temendo que um confronto tivesse início e assim pudesse perder as honras e oferendas, resolveu separá-los para enfraquecê-los. Uma guerra principiou com uma forte chuva. Raios separavam os seres e as águas contribuíam para deixá-los separados. A deusa Afrodite e Eros tentaram contornar a situação pedindo para que aquilo não acontecesse, mas nada conseguiram. Desde então, tornaram-se desorientados buscando pela parte que lhes faltava.

- Muitos se baseiam nessa história para explicarem a busca da alma gêmea. – Dohko arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu irônico.

- Você não acredita nisso? – Afrodite perguntou surpreso.

- Não é que não acredite, Afrodite, eu apenas acho que não importa esse papo de alma gêmea. Acho que o que importa é você estar com a pessoa sem se importar com o sexo - se é homem ou mulher - ou com a beleza dela... Sem ter afinidade, sentir-se bem estando ao lado de alguém, não vale a pena se apaixonar... Não há necessidade de ser alma gêmea para estar com alguém... – Dohko respondeu e saiu de perto dos amigos. Parou à frente do próximo quadro, novamente ficando perdido em pensamentos sem perceber que os amigos chegavam mais perto.

- Nossa Dohko... – Afrodite parou ao lado dele de olhos arregalados. – Essa pessoa no quadro lembra você!

- Vero chinesinho... – Mask arqueou uma sobrancelha e analisou melhor o quadro. – No é parente seu?

- Não Mask, eu sou o primeiro a sair de Rozan para estudar em outro país. Esse quadro é datado de 1919.

- Mas ele parece com você. Só que está usando roupas engraçadas.

- É uma vestimenta típica chinesa, Afrodite. Não vejo nada de estranho ou engraçado. – Dohko sorriu e virou-se devagar. Naquele momento seus olhos cruzaram com os de um senhor de longos cabelos brancos e expressivos olhos violáceos.

Como que hipnotizado por aquele olhar, Dohko esperou que o senhor se aproximasse. O terno impecável, os sapatos lustrosos e a discreta bengala só faziam com que tivesse maior destaque.

O homem desconhecido parou à frente do chinês, estendendo-lhe a mão, enquanto equilibrava sua bengala. Quando o chinês foi cumprimentá-lo em seguida, o homem de olhos diferentes depositou em sua palma uma grossa corrente de ouro com um relicário em forma de dragão, olhos de jade e, ao mesmo tempo proferiu as palavras que naquele exato momento não pareciam ter sentido.

- Volte para mim! – E sem dizer mais nada, assim como chegou, saiu, deixando para trás três jovens sem conseguirem entender nada.

- Dohko... Você conhece?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, Afrodite. Não o conheço. – Deu de ombros e observou novamente a corrente e o pingente na palma de sua mão.

- Hmm... Vai ver gostou de você, chinesinho! – Mask sorriu irônico saindo de perto.

Olhando mais uma vez para o dragão em sua palma, o jovem guardou-o no bolso de seu casaco e continuou mais um pouco na vernissage.

**oOoOoOo**

Calmamente o pincel percorria a tela. As mãos fortes e ao mesmo tempo com toques leves e extremamente delicados faziam com que a tinta à óleo deslizasse uniformemente pela superfície branca. Estava concentrado... Fazia tempos que não conseguia produzir um único quadro, uma única escultura. Parecia que sua inspiração o havia abandonado. Sob pressão estava ali em seu atelier com vista para um jardim florido e estrategicamente montado no sótão, tendo uma porta balcão como ponto chave, forçando-se a pintar.

Ao longe um pássaro cantou chamando-lhe a atenção. Sorriu e olhou na direção em que julgava estar o ser alado. A manhã estava propícia para se aventurar e ir até a praia, tomar um bom banho de mar... O sol forte a tudo aquecia. Mas ele não poderia se dar àquele luxo. Voltou seus olhos para a paleta, abandonou o pincel. Escolheu um tubo de tinta verde clara, misturando-o minuciosamente ao verde escuro e ao preto. Escolheu outro pincel mais adequado para dar o efeito especial desejado à mistura. Concentrou-se na tela analisando melhor o desenho inacabado.

Inconscientemente ele tocou o pingente da corrente em um tique nervoso. Alisou carinhosamente o dragão dourado e finalmente voltou a pintar. Quando isso acontecia era raro sua concentração se quebrar.

Embalado pelo chilrear do pequeno pássaro que agora parecia cantar-lhe sobre a cabeça, o pincel parecia ter adquirido vida e ele conduzia a mão de seu dono. Aquilo o deixava em paz e satisfeito como há muito tempo não acontecia.

De repente o susto... Um risco enorme em tons de verde claro, escuro e preto surgiu a um canto da tela. O barulho estridente do telefone sem fio esquecido sobre a bancada às suas costas não parava de tocar.

Jogando a paleta, o pincel e a estopa usada para limpar as mãos sobre a mesinha ao lado do cavalete, finalmente ele pegou o telefone nas mãos. Desejava que não fosse engano, algum idiota vendendo títulos de clubes, pois se assim o fosse iria escutar alguns bons desaforos. Nem bem encostou o fone no ouvido precisou puxá-lo para longe e arregalar os olhos.

- Dohko! – A voz divertida e sorridente quase o ensurdeceu. – Por que está sumido? Por que demorou a atender?

- Mon amour... Deixe-o responder uma pergunta de cada vez.

Dohko bufou impacientemente. – A que devo a honra dos dois estarem me ligando e, no viva voz? – Perguntou contando até dez tentando parecer paciente. – E deverias ter-me desejado 'bom dia' primeiro, não é Milo? – Não tinha jeito, o chinês não conseguia se alterar com aquele grego falante e brincalhão.

- Ora, você estar sumido é uma razão muito boa e, a honra é sua por estar ouvindo minha voz...

- Milo... – A voz séria e modulada do francês lhe chamando atenção fez com que Dohko abrisse um leve sorriso. – Dohko, sabemos que está com seu tempo todo tomado devido a vernissage e suas encomendas, mas sumir mais de um mês... Isso preocupa os amigos.

- Sei que tenho preocupado à todos, não tenho desculpas, mas tenho um agente querendo meu sangue e não consigo produzir nada especial para a vernissage. Perdoem-me, mas creio que terei de me ausentar mais... – Dohko deixou que um suspiro escapasse por seus lábios.

- Deixe tudo para lá, o que não pode acontecer é você ficar doente e mofando dentro de casa. A vida é muito curta, Dohko. – Milo como sempre não conseguia se conter e tentava dar pitaco na vida alheia.

- Não posso...

- Dohko, talvez desta vez Milo tenha razão. Deveria pensar em sair de férias, você precisa. – Camus falava pausadamente. – Desde que nos formamos você mergulhou de cabeça em seus projetos, vernissages e exposições... Está na hora de cancelar algumas coisas e pensar um pouco em você.

- É talvez vocês tenham razão.

- Se quiser, vamos nos reunir esta noite naquela boate de costume... Vamos juntos Dohko.

- Vou pensar Milo, mas não prometo ir.

- Você vai sim, Camy e eu passaremos para te pegar.

- Mon ami, desta vez non terá desculpas... Oito em ponto estaremos passando por aí.

O chinês conhecia muito bem aquele grego e, se até Camus estava no meio, não teria escapatória.

**oOoOoOo**

- Nem vou reclamar com você, Dohko! – Afrodite ficara em pé e com as mãos na cintura mostrava toda sua indignação. – Virou ermitão agora? Precisa se divertir, a vida passa e não espera ninguém. Você só tem 25 anos... Estamos em 1990!

- Afrodite...

- Não, não me venha com Afrodite. Milo concorda comigo, não concorda? – Os olhos azuis faiscavam.

- Sim, eu concordo... E também já falei muito com ele, mas Dohko sequer me dá ouvidos.

- Milo! – Camus revirou os olhos e olhou para Dohko e Mask. Os dois pareciam alheios à conversa, entretanto apenas pareciam.

- Mia Flor, estão tocando a nossa canção! – Mask suspirou ao perceber que seu namorado não pararia de falar e reclamar.

- Mas essa não é nossa canção. – Afrodite arqueou a sobrancelha e mordiscou o lábio inferior.

- Cazzo... Mia Flor, passa a ser agora e andiamo a bailar. – Sutil, Mask levantou-se da cadeira e arrastou um bonito e emburrado homem para a pista de dança não se importando com o risinho debochado do escorpiano.

Dohko suspirou aliviado, mas não por muito tempo, pois Milo ainda parecia não ter desistido de continuar a falar.

- Dohko, você precisa arrumar uma pessoa para ter ao seu lado... Uma namorada, ou namorado, não sei... – Milo o encarou tentando descobrir qual era a preferência do sempre tão centrado amigo. – Você não pode ficar sozinho... Ninguém quer ficar sozinho...

- Sim, ninguém quer, mas eu não achei aquela pessoa que me fizesse perder o ar e me apaixonar. Você sabe que alma gêm...

Milo levantou rapidamente sua mão direita como que pedindo para o amigo parar e fez uma careta. – Não... Não me venha novamente com a história de que não acredita no amor e em alma gêmea, Dohko. O amor existe e alma gêmea também. Veja eu sou a prova viva... Tenho o meu francês aqui do meu lado e o amo muito... – Sem esperar virou rapidamente o rosto do ruivo para si e o beijou languidamente. Quando interrompeu o beijo olhou malicioso para o amigo e sorriu maroto. – Não é gostoso?

- Milo... – Camus estava rubro.

- Não sei... Nunca experimentei... Você me deixa experimentar um pouquinho, só um selinho. – Dohko entrou na brincadeira e olhou sedutoramente para o ruivo.

- Heii... Esse tem dono, procure outro para fazer test-drive... – Milo abraçou o namorado possessivamente.

- Milo, você provocou! – Camus sorriu de lado ao ver o bico que o namorado fazia.

- Sinceramente, Camus... Milo não veio com um daqueles botões de liga e desliga?

- Non... Veio com defeito de fabricação.

- Camus, você não é bom em fazer gracinhas. Dohko está sendo muito má influência para você. – Ralhou Milo fazendo bico.

- Agora a culpa é minha? Vou voltar para minha reclusão se é assim...

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – Afrodite que voltava arrastando Mask com cara de poucos amigos, parou ao lado do chinês bem naquele momento e ouviu o final da conversa. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo e apenas respondeu aos olhares surpresos a eles direcionados. – O encrenqueiro aqui não gostou do jeito que eu era cobiçado com os olhos ao dançar. Tive de tirá-lo de lá a força antes que cabeças rolassem. – E sorriu.

- Hmm... – Rosnou Mask. Seus olhos brilhando incontidamente.

- E você bem que gosta desse jeito encrenqueiro, não é Dite? – Milo perguntou, a voz levemente rouca e carregada de malícia.

- Se não gostasse, não estaria junto com mio italiano, no é? – Afrodite respondeu antes de dar um leve beijo nos lábios do enfezado canceriano.

- E vocês ainda querem que eu me apaixone? Prefiro minhas pinturas. Meus pincéis e tintas não reclamam de nada. – Dohko gracejou.

- Caspita chinês, seja mais sociável. – Mask olhou para os demais. – Por que não viaja um pouco? Você precisa, só não se deu conta disso. Io conheço uma pousada...

- Já sei qual é. Por acaso é a mesma em que ocorreu nossa formatura? – O libriano parecia ler pensamentos. Lembrava-se bem. O local tinha ótimos lugares à beira mar para se ter idéias, ou inspirar alguém para pintar.

- Sim, lá mesmo. Por que no vai para lá e fica alguns dias?

- Está na baixa temporada, Dohko, ninguém irá te atrapalhar. – Afrodite completou.

- Não prometo nada, preciso pensar um pouco. – Dohko ficou pensativo.

- Não pense, vá! – Ordenou Milo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Definitivamente Camus, não sei como o agüenta. – O chinês sorriu ao encarar o escorpiano sustentando-lhe o olhar.

Dando de ombros o francês sorriu envergonhado. – Dohko, l'amour est inexplicable (o amor é inexplicável). – E abraçou Milo aconchegando-o em seus braços.

"_Sinceramente preciso tomar cuidado, ou esse negócio de amor ainda vai me pegar."_ – Pensou o libriano ao balançar a cabeça e levantar para ir dar uma volta pelo local.

**oOoOoOo**

- Pense, você não é uma ameba... O que mais precisa para uma semana? – Murmurou para si ao olhar novamente para a mala aberta, onde já havia algumas peças de roupa. Voltou seus olhos para o closet e coçou o queixo.

De um estalo, colocou mais algumas poucas peças de roupa na mala e a fechou. Precisava arrumar sua maleta de trabalho, as telas inacabadas... Quem sabe não tivesse alguma inspiração para continuar os quadros parados.

Colocou tudo com cuidado no porta-malas de seu carro, já estava pronto para partir. Recordou-se da conversa nada agradável com seu agente, mas fez questão de tornar a esquecer e deixar o seu celular desligado. Ele era jovem, no alto de seus 25 anos e eram épocas diferentes... Início dos anos 90 e seu agente não era seu dono. Poderia tomar suas decisões sozinho. Precisava mesmo de um bom descanso e em hipótese alguma queria ser incomodado.

Ao sair da cidade sorriu recordando a amistosa conversa com os amigos um dia antes em um barzinho sossegado onde haviam marcado de se encontrar para conversar e onde ele anunciara que já estava de partida. A surpresa vista nos rostos deles só não o fizera rir mais porque Mask o havia ameaçado de morte caso não se calasse. Voltou seus olhos para a auto-estrada assim que conseguiu sintonizar algo digno de se ouvir e não aquelas músicas estranhas com letras por vezes sem sentido.

Tamborilando os dedos no volante ao ritmo da melodia, Dohko nem percebeu o quanto já tinha percorrido da distância que o separava de seu destino. A brisa soprada do mar que refrescava o calor abrasador e o cheiro marinho fizeram com que percebesse que finalmente chegava ao seu destino. A construção antiga e imponente lembrando tempos antigos. As grossas colunas de pedra...

Apesar de ser uma construção antiga, todo o local fora reformado e contava com todos os luxos que o século XX poderia proporcionar. Dada a gorjeta ao contínuo viu-se sozinho no espaçoso quarto. A primeira coisa que fez foi checar a paisagem pela janela. A praia deserta o convidava para um passeio, mas estava cansado da viagem e teria tempo para uma volta mais tarde.

**oOoOoOo**

Logo após o almoço, Dohko voltou para o quarto e arrumou-se, não esquecendo do protetor solar. Observador, logo descobriu bons lugares para sentar e passar horas pintando ou apenas para esquecer os problemas do cotidiano.

Ao voltar para o hotel um cartaz na recepção chamou-lhe a atenção.

"_Exposição de antiguidades e obras de arte."_

"_Perfeito... Se tivesse sido planejado não daria tão certo!" _– Pensou Dohko sorridente.

Informou-se com o recepcionista e descobriu como chegar até o local da exposição.

**oOoOoOo**

A pequena galeria onde estava acontecendo a exposição já estava praticamente cheia quando Dohko finalmente chegou. Impecavelmente vestido, passou pela recepção, onde assinou o livro de presenças e seguiu para as salas e saletas.

Entre quadros, esculturas e antiguidades, o chinês agradecia mentalmente aos amigos por terem insistido muito naquela viagem. A exposição era maravilhosa e muitos dos artefatos ali encontrados eram originários de diversas partes da Grécia, incluindo algumas antiguidades que pertenciam ao acervo da pousada onde estava hospedado.

Entre essas antiguidades, uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. Um quadro... Na verdade um nu artístico. Os longos cabelos meio esverdeados, os olhos em um tom diferente e ao mesmo tempo fascinante... Violáceos... Completavam a beleza exótica. O peito nu, o baixo ventre envolto em um lençol branco de linho. As longas pernas bem torneadas... Dohko segurou a respiração.

Os olhos atentos do chinês percorreram toda a pintura... Não havia assinatura, não havia um nome sequer. Nem a identificação de quem seria o modelo. Apenas uma plaquinha de identificação abaixo da tela emoldurada informava quem era o proprietário.

Tão distraído estava que não percebeu a aproximação de um senhor que aparentava bem mais de setenta anos. Ele tinha as mesmas pintinhas na testa que o modelo no quadro.

- Vejo que gostou do meu quadro. – O sorriso que lhe iluminou os lábios ao ver o espanto nos olhos do moço que parecia chinês fora automático. – Não, não sou eu... O modelo é meu tio.

- A semelhança se acentua pelas pintinhas idênticas. Seu tio devia ser um ótimo modelo... – Dohko comentou ao acaso.

- Foi a primeira vez que ele posou... – O sorriso traquina a lhe iluminar a face levemente marcada pelo tempo. – Ele não posava para ninguém. Ele era pintor, um artista plástico de mão cheia. A maioria dos quadros da pousada de nossa família são dele, S. Leiyllian.

- S. Leiyllian? – A curiosidade fazendo-o repetir o nome.

- Shion Leiyllian... Conhecemo-nos, senhor? – A testa levemente enrugada. Agora havia notado alguma semelhança com alguém do passado, mas não poderia ser, por isso mesmo fez questão de não deixar que o pensamento o atormentasse.

- Não, eu creio que não. – Dohko respondeu encarando-o. - Apesar de já ter estado na pousada em outra ocasião.

- Pode ser, talvez eu o tenha visto da última vez que por lá esteve. – E dando um leve tapa na testa, arregalou os olhos. – Como sou mal educado... Meu nome é Kingsdon, mas pode me chamar de Kiki.

- Dohko Shinyang. – Estendeu-lhe a mão trocando um aperto forte e rápido.

- Nos vemos na pousada. Venha tomar um café comigo, é só perguntar por mim na recepção. Se me dá licença, senhor Shingyang, preciso voltar. Já não sou mais um jovenzinho para ficar até muito tarde fora de casa. – Sorriu e se afastou devagar.

Assim que se viu sozinho novamente, Dohko olhou outra vez para o quadro e, dando as costas, saiu decidido. Iria fazer uma pesquisa para saber um pouco mais sobre o que o tal Shion fazia ou era.

**oOoOoOo**

"_Artista plástico... Artista plástico..."_ – Os olhos castanhos percorriam a fileira de livros com a ajuda dos dedos que levemente tocavam as lombadas dos exemplares. – _"Não... Van Gogh não... Onde está? A bibliotecária disse que o exemplar está aqui."_ – Dohko pensou ao recordar-se da pequena conversa que tivera com a senhora de idade quando chegara à biblioteca. Já estava chegando na letra "Z" quando recostou-se na estante para descansar a vista um pouco. Um carrinho cheio de livros estava logo ali e, bem acima de um monte, o tal livro que tanto procurara. Arregalou os olhos e pegou-o com ambas as mãos. Querendo um pouco de sossego, procurou por um lugar mais calmo e acabou por sentar-se em uma das mesas mais distantes da movimentação.

Já acomodado, pôde finalmente reparar na capa do livro. Era um material resistente e tinha a imagem de Shion em uma pose como se estivesse pintando algo em uma tela imaginária. Virando o livro para observar a parte de trás, encontrou ali uma foto do escritor. Ficou surpreso ao constatar que o escritor por trás do pseudônimo de K. Done, na verdade era o sobrinho do artista que conhecera um dia atrás. Voltou sua atenção para o conteúdo do livro, havia fotos pessoais, das primeiras pinturas e esculturas, mas foi no final do livro que Dohko levou um tremendo susto que o fez derrubar o livro na mesa. A última foto era de 1984, e a primeira coisa que o deixou em choque foi a corrente grossa com o medalhão do dragão.

"_Pelos céus, é o senhor que me deu a corrente!"_ – Pensou Dohko estupefato e tocando inconscientemente o medalhão escondido entre suas vestes.

**oOoOoOo**

- Achei que não iria aceitar tomar café com um velho como eu. Afinal o que eu poderia conversar com você? Sobre dores e doenças? – Gracejou.

- Não... Nunca pensei isso... – Dohko arregalou os olhos. – Eu estava tentando terminar de ler um livro. – E sem rodeios estendeu-lhe um exemplar que comprara na livraria no centro da cidade.

- Ah! Você se interessou pela vida de meu tio? – Kiki perguntou surpreso e, ao ver o jovem sentado a sua frente concordar com um aceno de cabeça, sorriu antes de muito lentamente ficar de pé. – Eu tinha 5 anos quando minha mãe voltou da Inglaterra para ficar com meu tio no controle da pousada. Meu pai faleceu em um acidente e a segurança que meu tio oferecia era muito tentadora. – Fez uma pequena pausa e bebericou um pouco do café. – Adorava vê-lo pintar e sempre que possível eu pegava sua caixa de tintas e pincéis para pintar também. – Ao notar que o jovem movia os lábios, fez-lhe um sinal para esperar. – Não, eu não pinto, muito mal eu consigo pintar o arco-íris corretamente.

Dohko sorriu e tomou mais um gole do líquido forte e fumegante. Pousou a xícara vazia sobre o pires na mesinha de centro e mirou o ancião nos olhos.

- Seu tio e eu temos algumas coisas em comum. – Começou pensativo e levantou-se andando um pouco pela sala e se aproximou de um quadro que somente naquele momento lhe chamara a atenção. Ele já o tinha visto... Sim, ele o tinha visto no dia em que ganhara o cordão.

- Por favor, prossiga. No que você e meu tio são parecidos? – Kiki insistiu para que continuasse.

- Nossos gostos são parecidos... – E andou mais um pouco parando ao lado de uma poltrona confortável. Na mesinha ao lado um livro que parecia estar ali há já algum tempo. Pegou-o nas mãos e leu o título: 'Regressão e Auto-Hipnose – A realidade'. – Eu já tive de ler esse livro por exemplo. Seu autor, sir Radamanthys de Wyvern foi meu professor de psicologia na universidade de Atenas.

- Esse livro era o preferido de meu tio. – Kiki informou ao se aproximar e tomar gentilmente o livro das mãos do chinês e colocá-lo no mesmo lugar. – Eu o deixo da mesma maneira que meu tio o deixou.

Enquanto Kiki recolocava o livro no lugar, Dohko pegou o medalhão e o retirou de dentro de sua blusa. Segurou-o pela corrente grossa e mostrou-o.

- Como conseguiu isso? – Kiki perguntou cambaleando um pouco.

Deixando o medalhão cair sobre o peito, Dohko segurou no braço do ancião e o ajudou a sentar. – Está melhor? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, obrigado! – Kiki suspirou e puxou o ar com força em seguida. – Como o conseguiu? Esse medalhão sumiu no dia em que meu tio faleceu.

Agora era a vez de Dohko sentar-se. – Como disse? – Perguntou temeroso.

- Meu tio estava com 91 anos... Lúcido, mas já com alguns problemas de saúde. No começo de junho de 1985 ele deixou a pousada com um dos contínuos e só voltou perto das oito ou nove da noite. Esse medalhão o qual não tirava por nada do pescoço havia sumido.

- Pois seu tio me procurou em uma vernissage, no centro de Atenas, onde suas obras estavam sendo expostas e me entregou isso. – Dohko estava muito sério.

- Se meu tio te deu, é sinal de que era para ser assim. Talvez tenha visto em você o amor que ele perdeu... Sim, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo depois do sumiço de seu amado. – E sorriu ao ver a surpresa do jovem. – Como sei? – Meu tio meio que me contou tudo quando eu já estava com 18 anos e ele foi assolado por uma virose que o deixou entre a vida e a morte. E até no primeiro nome vocês são parecidos.

- Mas seu tio nunca havia me visto... Como saberia onde me achar? – Dohko parecia confuso.

- Talvez o destino, meu jovem... – E sorriu enigmático. – Aceita mais uma xícara de café?

**oOoOoOo**

Ao adentrar a universidade de Atenas, Dohko já não tinha mais certeza se encontraria o antigo mestre ainda lecionando ali. Quando ele tivera aulas com ele, o professor Wyvern já estava na casa dos 27 ou 28 anos. Era novo, mas muito experiente e mais ou menos nessa mesma época havia escrito seu livro. Agora talvez ele pudesse ter seguido para outra universidade, mas o jovem pôde suspirar aliviado ao informar-se e descobrir que o mestre estava em aula naquele momento.

Sentado na última fileira próximo à entrada do auditório, ele esperou até que a aula terminasse. Quando todos se colocaram de pé, Dohko desceu os poucos degraus que o separavam do antigo professor e parou ao lado dele.

- Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Professor Wyvern, não se recorda de mim?

O homem alto, loiro, de olhos castanhos bem claros quase dourados o encarou. O semblante sério e como sempre fechado. Arqueando a sobrancelha, suavizou um pouco o semblante.

- Claro... Turma de 1985... Uma de minhas melhores! Em que posso ajudá-lo? – tornou a fazer-lhe a pergunta.

Dohko pegou o livro de sua bolsa de couro e abriu-o. – Gostaria de tirar algumas dúvidas sobre seu livro.

- Pois não? Pode perguntar. – Um leve sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

- O senhor diz aqui...

- Por favor, meu caro. – Interrompeu-o. – Vamos deixar bem clara uma coisa, já não és mais meu aluno, não precisa usar toda essa formalidade. Tenho 33 anos ainda, me falta muito para ser senhor. – Ao ver o espanto nos olhos do ex-aluno sorriu abertamente. – Por favor, continue.

Suspirando e tentando relaxar, Dohko baixou os olhos para o livro e leu silenciosamente a parte grifada. – Não consegui entender porque sua regressão foi descrita como uma tentativa falha. Ficou só nessas tentativas que não deram certo? Ou você tentou mais alguma vez?

- Bem... Após terminar o livro e de já o ter lançado, consegui descobrir onde estava errando. – Ponderou um pouco. – Eu ficava pouco tempo nas regressões por não me desligar completamente do presente. A dica é esquecer-se de tudo e retirar tudo o que é do tempo presente do local escolhido para a regressão. Eu tenho absoluta certeza que fiquei bem mais de 9 horas no ano de 1943 e quando voltei ao presente, havia se passado apenas uma hora.

- Então você está querendo me dizer que o tempo pára? – Dohko queria ter certeza.

- Não, ele não pára, apenas vai mais lentamente como se estivesse em câmera lenta.

- Entendo... Muito obrigado professor Wyvern, me ajudou muito. Eu preciso ir... – E acenando para o mestre saiu rapidamente.

- Mas espere... – Radamanthys o chamou, sem obter sucesso. Coçando os cabelos espetados, murmurou para si mesmo. – O que um formando de Artes quer com regressão e auto-hipnose? – Deu de ombros. – Os jovens de hoje são estranhos. – Sorriu de lado.

**oOoOoOo**

Durante todo o caminho de retorno da faculdade, Dohko pensara em como abordar Kiki e perguntar algumas coisas que necessitava saber. Agora, parado à frente da porta do escritório sentia-se um tolo, já tendo levantado a mão diversas vezes para bater sem, no entanto, conseguir executar esse simples ato.

Quando já estava dando as costas para voltar em outra hora, a porta se escancarou dando passagem para o senhor sorridente e com ares ainda de uma criança peralta.

- Olá, senhor Shinyang... Eu estava mesmo pensando no senhor. – Fez uma pausa. – Queria alguma coisa? – A curiosidade estampada em seus olhos.

- Na verdade sim. – Entrou no escritório ao ser convidado com o simples gesto de afastar o corpo. Passou por ele e pôde ouvir o barulho da porta ao ser fechada e aguardou até que Kiki estivesse atrás da mesa de mogno para sentar-se na poltrona confortável. Ao repara no movimento de mãos o instigando a contar por que estava ali, ajeitou-se melhor e começou. – Eu soube que na ala leste da pousada ficam os quadros mais bonitos de seu tio.

- Sim, lá é a ala destinada a minha família.

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber se me permite visitá-la. Sou artista plástico também e gostei do que vi na exposição. Seu tio era muito bom.

- Sim, ele era. – Kiki ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, depois de muito pensar abriu um sorriso de lado e respondeu. – Claro que pode e se quiser amanhã logo após o café pedirei para que um dos contínuos o procure.

- Perfeito! – Dohko sorriu. – O senhor me disse que seu tio esteve mais presente em 1919 por aqui, não foi?

- Sim... Nas férias de julho. Fazia exatos quatro meses que mamãe e eu estávamos aqui. – Kiki respondeu pensativo. Seu olhar distante.

- Hmm... E os registros antigos ainda existem? – Era por causa daquela informação que estava ali. Precisava muito dela.

- Com toda certeza, os registros antigos ficam arquivados no depósito atrás das cocheiras. Mas por que tanto interesse? – Arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Apenas curiosidade. Obrigado! Aguardarei no salão por um de seus funcionários. – E já foi levantando-se da poltrona.

- Jovem... Você joga xadrez? – Perguntou e ao vê-lo balançar a cabeça positivamente, Kiki deixou que um largo sorriso lhe iluminasse a face. – Então se não tiver nada de bom para fazer essa noite, me encontre na varanda frontal para uma partida.

- Logo após o jantar?

- Pode ser.

- Feito... – Sem mais delongas o chinês saiu apressado da sala. Talvez conseguisse descobrir mais coisas estando com Kiki naquela noite. Seria muito bom.

**oOoOoOo**

O longo corredor da ala leste que levava para os quartos e uma sala de estar ampla e privativa era repleto de quadros e mais quadros. A maioria deles, pintados por Shion. Dohko seguia o contínuo, que o procurara como havia combinado com Kiki, em silêncio. Ele estava admirado! Na sala ricamente decorada, um quadro retratava uma mulher com um vestido verde água esfuziante. Seu sorriso era perfeito e pela aparência deduziu que era mãe de Kiki.

Nos outros cômodos a que teve acesso, também encontrou vários outros quadros. Ao passar direto por uma porta fechada parou e olhou intrigado.

- E esse quarto? Você não vai me mostrar? – Questionou.

- Esse é o quarto do senhor Shion. Não temos autorização para entrar nele. – E sem maiores delongas o contínuo prosseguiu pelo corredor, deixando o chinês no hall da pousada minutos depois.

- Muito obrigado Nikos. Agradeça ao senhor Kingsdon pela gentileza. – Dohko solicitou antes de sair em busca de seu carro. Ele teria tempo de sobra até o almoço para conseguir visitar algumas lojas na cidade.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao sair da loja de roupas antigas, Dohko recordou-se da conversa animada que tivera com Kiki enquanto jogavam xadrez. O velhote era um enxadrista espetacular e fora difícil ganhar pelo menos uma vez dele.

Enquanto jogavam puderam conversar sobre vários assuntos e o mais jovem acabou por descobrir mais algumas coisas sobre Shion e sobre o ano de 1919.

Com o terno, chapéu e sapatos daquela época, passou por um antiquário e comprou moedas e dinheiro do ano respectivo.

"_Perfeito... Agora só faltam duas coisas."_ – Pensou ao entrar no carro e tomar o caminho de volta para a pousada.

**oOoOoOo**

Sem poder acender a luz do quarto que estava invadindo, Dohko acendeu apenas a pequena lanterna que tinha tirado do carro naquela tarde junto com as sacolas. O diminuto facho de luz iluminou o quarto por alguns minutos até que ele pudesse constatar que poderia acender a luz do local. Piscando os olhos algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade, ele olhou para todos os lados observando cada canto. A grande cama, os móveis bem distribuídos e antigos. Alguns pertences... Sobre a cômoda algumas fotos antigas, mas o que o deixou surpreso foi o quadro pendurado naquela parede.

"_Não pode ser... O mesmo quadro da exposição onde ganhei essa corrente com o medalhão."_ – Pensou Dohko ao tocar o dragão de olhos de jade. Observando melhor o quadro, notou algumas coisas que não havia percebido. No pescoço do rapaz na tela, o medalhão, no caso seu medalhão, estava pendurado. Olhando pelo resto do quarto se aproximou do guarda-roupa e o abriu. As roupas impecavelmente separadas por estilo e cor... Correu as mãos pelos cabides sentindo a textura dos casacos, blazers e camisas. No último cabide ele parou sua mão. O tecido era diferente, vermelho com preto... Ao tirá-lo do local e observá-lo melhor, voltou seus olhos para o quarto e arregalou os bem... – _"A roupa chinesa que Afrodite achou gozada!"_ – Sem pensar muito, pegou a roupa deixando apenas o cabide no lugar. Na parte debaixo, num local onde havia vários pares de sapatos, encontrou a sapatilha negra e também a pegou.

- Não pode ser possível! – Murmurou para si mesmo. Ele precisava tirar aquela dúvida de seus ombros. Antes de sair do quarto, Dohko checou se não havia esquecido nada fora do lugar, apagou a luz e saiu sorrateiramente. Deixou a camisa, calça e sapatilhas escondidos no fundo de seu guarda-roupa e saiu novamente.

Usando a escada de emergência, saiu pelos fundos da pousada e com o auxílio da noite sem luar e das vestes escuras, conseguiu chegar ao depósito atrás das cocheiras. Ao testar a porta encontrou-a destrancada. Após conseguir passar pelo amontoado de coisas velhas, encontrou a entrada para uma pequena sala. Acendeu a luz e arregalou os olhos surpreso. Arrumados em estantes de madeira, todos os livros de registro se encontravam em ordem desde quando a pousada fora inaugurada. Em letras e números dourados, os livros tinham suas lombadas marcadas.

- 1915, 1916, 1917, 1918... 1919. Bingo! – Dohko murmurou contente ao puxar o livro de seu lugar. Sentando-se no chão, começou a folhear as primeiras páginas. Não estava ali o que ele procurava. Não nos primeiros meses. Folheou mais um pouco e insistentemente encontrou nas folhas amareladas pelo tempo o que queria. O início do mês de julho. Até o dia 19 não tinha encontrado nada, mas no dia 20 às 08:15 horas encontrou. – Eu estive lá... – suspirou aliviado. Estava surpreso e assustado. – No quadro... Então sou eu! – Voltou seus olhos novamente para o registro de entrada e no quarto ao qual havia ficado. – Dia 20, às 08:15 horas, quarto 41 A. – Anotou em um pedaço de papel e recolocou o livro no lugar.

Voltar para seu quarto foi mais fácil ainda. As idéias fervilhavam em sua cabeça. Precisava se preparar para a regressão, mas antes teria de tomar certas decisões.

**oOoOoOo**

De posse de um gravador, Dohko gravou repetidas vezes a mesma frase em uma fita cassete. Logo em seguida, guardou as coisas que o fizessem lembrar-se do ano em que estava e vestiu o terno antigo, calçou os sapatos. Deitou na cama, na mão esquerda um embrulho com as vestes e sapatilhas chinesas. Na direita, uma pequena maletinha com poucos pinceis e tintas. Deixando a maletinha de lado, ele esticou-se todo e ligou o pequeno gravador que se encontrava na cabeceira da cama. Voltou a deitar e segurando fortemente o pacote e a maleta fechou os olhos.

A voz saia clara e calma pelo auto-falante do gravador: 'É 20 de julho de 1919, estou chegando a Pousada Leiyllan às 07:30 horas e ficarei no quarto 41 A.'

O silêncio do quarto era quebrado pela fala calma do artista plástico. Quanto tempo ele ficou deitado e nada acontecia? Dohko não sabia responder. Bateu a mão na tecla stop e parou o gravador. Só então conseguiu ver onde estivera errando.

"_Droga de gravador!"_ – Pensou ao olhar ao redor. Levantou-se de um pulo e recolheu tudo que havia dentro do quarto que fizesse com que não conseguisse desligar-se do presente. Antes de guardar o rádio relógio torceu os lábios ao constatar que passavam das onze da manhã.

Após correr os olhos uma terceira vez por toda a extensão do quarto para ter certeza que nada mais lhe atrapalharia, deitou-se na cama novamente. Acomodou-se tornando a segurar a maleta e o embrulho.

Suspirou profundamente. Depois que o ar saísse todo de seus pulmões e somente ai começou a falar. Os olhos fechados. – É 20 de julho de 1919, estou chegando a pousada Leiyllan, são sete horas e trinta minutos e ficarei hospedado no quarto 41 A. – Ao terminar a frase voltou a proferi-la e assim sucessivamente.

Dohko não sabia dizer quanto tempo já estava fazendo aquilo. Sentia sua garganta raspar, a boca seca e se não bastasse tudo aquilo, sentia uma dormência nos músculos se apoderando de seu corpo todo. Sem contar que uma tontura, depois a cabeça pesada acabaram por calá-lo.

**oOoOoOo**

A claridade que passava pelas frestas da cortina iluminava o quarto. O barulho de uma conversa ao longe acabou por despertá-lo. Dohko arregalou os olhos e percebeu que não estava mais na espaçosa cama.

"_Desde quando esse papel de parede..."_ – Parou o pensamento pela metade ao ouvir uma voz feminina. De olhos arregalados notou que no local de sua cama outra ali estava. As cortinas rendadas eram diferentes, sem contar as arandelas...

- Querido, eu já disse, ele apenas pintou meu quadro. Shion é apenas um grande amigo.

O chinês levantou o corpo com cuidado e viu uma mulher e um homem com vestes antigas passarem para o quarto contíguo. Aproveitando-se disso, saiu do quarto rapidamente ganhando o corredor.

Com um sorriso bobo, checou as horas ao chegar à recepção. Ainda era cedo e teria de esperar por alguns minutos. Caminhou um pouco entre as pessoas e a tempo segurou uma bola, mais na surpresa do que por reflexo. O embrulho de roupas caído aos seus pés no chão. Olhando para os lados avistou um garotinho correndo até ele. Seus cabelos acobreados e as pintinhas na testa faziam-no lembrar de uma pessoa.

- Kiki, já disse que bola aqui dentro não. – Uma linda mulher seguia de perto o pequeno. – Veja, você quase acertou o moço. Peça desculpas.

- Não precisa... Não foi nada. – Dohko respondeu e baixando o corpo até ficar da altura do pequeno lhe devolveu a bola. – Escute sua mãe, campeão. Você pode acertar alguém, ou mesmo quebrar alguma coisa.

- Está bem! – O pequeno respondeu e antes que um sermão da parte de sua mãe começasse, colocou a bola debaixo do braço e saiu correndo para fora do hall.

Pegando o embrulho do chão, Dohko voltou a checar às horas no relógio. Faltava pouco. Despediu-se da charmosa mulher, que lhe pedia mais uma vez desculpas e dirigiu-se devagar para o balcão onde um recepcionista se encontrava.

- Bom dia! – Saudou o jovem atrás do balcão.

- Bom dia! Gostaria de um quarto. – Solicitou olhando para o relógio de parede logo atrás do recepcionista. Faltava pouco para as 08:15 horas. Rapidamente olhou para o painel onde as chaves ficavam penduradas em ganchos individuais e avistou a de número 41 A.

O jovem virou-se e pegou a chave com a plaquinha de identificação com o número 40 A e voltou-se para o chinês.

- Aqui está, senhor. Quarto 40 A é só assinar...

- Mas eu não... – Dohko parou de falar antes mesmo de completar a frase, pois um homem de cabelos arrepiados parou ao lado do primeiro.

- Não meu jovem, esse quarto já foi reservado. – E pegando a chave do 41 A trocou com Dohko, que já segurava a de número 40 na mão. – Queira nos desculpar. Tenha uma boa estadia.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu voltando a atenção para o recepcionista que lhe estendia o livro já conhecido. – Assino aqui? – Perguntou ao receber o consentimento, escreveu primeiro seu nome completo, assinou ao lado colocando em seguida dia e hora de sua entrada. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ouviu as informações que queria ouvir e seguiu junto ao contínuo até seu quarto. Precisava procurar por Shion.

**oOoOoOo**

O sol forte da manhã parecia aplacar a brisa leve vinda do mar. A praia ainda não estava muito movimentada e poucas pessoas se aventuravam a entrar na água.

Descalço, os sapatos na mão direita e com o casaco apoiado no braço, o jovem chinês andava calmamente pela areia. Seus olhos procuravam insistentemente pela pessoa que o havia feito cometer muitas coisas que julgava nunca iria fazer.

"_Pense Dohko... Você é um artista plástico... Onde seria um ótimo lugar para se pintar?"_- Pensou. O sol começando a lhe castigar devido às roupas inapropriadas para o local. – _"Você já esteve aqui..."_ – Forçou um pouco a mente. Parou de frente para o mar, olhou dos dois lados... De seu lado esquerdo no fundo avistou os rochedos e uma pequena trilha. Sorriu. Com passos decididos seguiu para o local. Ao chegar às pedras entrou na pequena trilha e avançou por ela devagar. Do alto das pedras avistou lá embaixo, sentado em um banquinho à frente de uma tela, quem ele procurava. Continuou pela trilha, agora tomando cuidado para não escorregar ao descer pelo lado mais íngreme e finalmente chegou na praia. Deixou seu casaco e sapatos sobre uma rocha e passou as mãos pelos cabelos devagar. Mordiscou os lábios. Estava um pouco nervoso...

Com o andar calmo, aproximou-se do homem que compenetrado pintava. Ele vez ou outra olhava para o mar. Os cabelos esverdeados presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Alguns fios rebeldes lhe caiam na face, emoldurando-a. Em silêncio, parou atrás do artista plástico e observou a pintura e as tintas espalhadas na paleta. Estendendo a mão devagar, pegou um pincel limpo, passou-o pelas cores azul, branco e após deslizou-o suavemente pela tela realçando um pouco mais as ondas do mar que ali eram retratadas.

- Acho que assim ficou melhor. – A voz levemente em tom divertido. O sorriso franco.

Os olhos violáceos voltaram-se surpresos na direção da voz. – Eu achei que fosse... – Parou antes de completar a frase. Abriu um meio sorriso e depositou o pincel e a paleta sobre uma pequena maleta de tintas. Voltou seus olhos novamente para o homem ao seu lado e levantou-se devagar. – Eu o estava esperando.

O chinês arqueou levemente a sobrancelha. – Nós nos conhecemos? – Repetiu a pergunta.

- Não, mas não sei lhe explicar... Estou lhe esperando há muito tempo. Parece até loucura, mas eu sabia que você viria.

- Sabia? Mas como? – Era muita coincidência... Para o jovem aquilo estava sendo surreal demais. – _"Como explicar o quadro e a roupa chinesa? E o dragão?"_ – Como se fosse um tique nervoso, tocou o medalhão que aparecia por entre a camisa branca aberta. Aquele gesto chamou a atenção do pintor.

- Esse medalhão... – Aproximou-se um pouco parando a poucos centímetros do homem mais baixo. – Eu já o vi antes... – E levantou a mão de dedos longos tocando levemente por sobre a do chinês.

Dohko arregalou mais os olhos, mas não tentou tirar sua mão do medalhão e nem quebrar o contato. O toque era gentil, morno.

- Esse medalhão está comigo desde que eu o ganhei. – Informou sem desviar os olhos dos do outro.

- Eu sonhei com ele várias noites... – Ao terminar de falar pôde finalmente segurar o dragão dourado entre os dedos. Dohko baixara sua mão soltando-o. – Como sabia fazer um efeito daqueles? – Soltou devagar o medalhão e mirou-o com curiosidade. Depois voltou os olhos para o quadro inacabado.

- Assim como você, também sou um artista plástico. – Sorriu.

- Gosta só de pintar? – Perguntou voltando-se para a tela e o olhando de lado.

- Faço esculturas, sei restaurar, mas meu forte são as pinturas em tela. – Dohko se aproximou mais dele.

Naquele instante, surgindo do nada, um homem alto, cabelos longos e dourados, a pele queimada do sol vestindo trajes de banho da época parou ao lado deles.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A voz modulada e o jeito sedutor não demonstravam o que as íris azuis faiscantes conseguiam deixar transparecer.

- Não aconteceu nada, Saga... Apenas estou conversando com o senhor...

- Shinyang, Dohko Shinyang. – O chinês estendeu a mão em um gesto cortês.

- Shion, querido... Desculpe-me, acho que perdi a hora nadando. Lembre-se, daqui a pouco temos aquele compromisso. – Saga ignorou a mão que lhe era estendida.

Estreitando os olhos, Dohko queimou de raiva por dentro. Baixou a mão e encarou Shion.

- Saga, não seja tão sem modos... O senhor Shinyang também é um artista plástico. Estávamos apenas trocando algumas técnicas.

O loiro estreitou os olhos e mediu o estranho de cima abaixo. – Queira me desculpar, senhor Shinyang. – Enxugou a mão na toalha que pegou ao lado das coisas do pintor e estendeu-a para o chinês. O aperto de mãos foi forte e decidido. - Querido, vá guardando suas coisas enquanto isso. Temos que ir até a cidade para acertarmos sua viagem, sabe muito bem como isso lhe é importante. – Sorriu para ele e ao desviar os olhos para o recém-chegado os estreitou um pouco.

- Achei que tínhamos mais tempo. Desculpe-me senhor Shinyang, espero poder encontrá-lo antes de minha viagem para a Itália. – Estendeu a mão e apertou a do chinês.

- Se quiser trocar mais técnicas estou hospedado na pousada. – Dohko falou sem se importar com a presença de Saga que o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Ótimo! Então nos veremos com certeza. – Shion respondeu voltando sua atenção para suas coisas. Quando se afastou um pouco, o loiro aproximou apenas o suficiente para que somente Dohko o ouvisse e com a voz ácida murmurou.

- Não tolerarei que um qualquer venha atrapalhar com técnicas ou idéias amadoras a inspiração de meu protegido.

- Não sou amador, sou formado... Sei o que estou dizendo e, não falei ou fiz nada errado.

- Você é como todos os outros, quer ser aproveitar da fama em ascensão de Shion. Eu sou seu empresário e sei o que é melhor para ele. Agora queira nos dar licença... Temos muito que tratar para a próxima vernissage. – E dando alguns tapinhas nas costas do homem mais baixo, sorriu abertamente como se conversassem trivialidades.

Dohko sentiu ganas de voar no pescoço daquele loiro, mas conteve-se, pois não queria confusão e muito menos ficar sem poder falar com aquele homem dono dos olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto.

"_Ora mas quem ele pensa que é?"_ – Dohko pensou pela enésima vez ao finalmente entrar em seu quarto. – _"Esse tal de Saga chega a ser mais chato que meu próprio empresário! E como é um tremendo duas caras!" _– Bufou.

Andando pelo quarto de um lado para o outro o chinês tentava colocar as idéias no lugar e pensar em um jeito de conversar mais um pouco com Shion e, de preferência, longe do empresário.

**oOoOoOo**

Das escadas, o som animado do pequeno grupo de músicos podia ser ouvido. Descendo devagar, Dohko sorriu de lado ao recordar-se da conversa divertida que tivera com Kiki enquanto tentava fazer alguns esboços do hall em seu caderno de desenhos.

Seguindo para o grande salão, pôde avistar da porta a movimentação dos hóspedes. As mesas ao redor estavam quase todas ocupadas. Ainda não era tão tarde, mas o salão fervilhava. Casais dançando, o som de risos. Parado onde estava, o chinês tentou localizar Shion.

Um dos garçons impecavelmente trajado guiou-o até uma mesa vaga. Nem que tivesse escolhido a dedo, conseguiria algo melhor. A um canto do salão, a mesa lhe proporcionava uma ótima visão de todo o resto.

Sem prestar muita atenção ao menu que se encontrava a sua frente, pediu a primeira coisa que viu. Em pouco tempo estava comendo uma deliciosa carne de carneiro acompanhada por um bom vinho. Sempre atento a tudo ao seu redor, quase deixou a taça escorregar de seus dedos ao ouvir a voz de quem estivera procurando até aquele momento. Como ele sabia? Não tinha explicação... Apenas soube.

- Fez uma boa escolha, senhor Shinyang... – O corpo levemente inclinado para frente. Os olhos violáceos, a boca de traços finos... O rosto a poucos centímetros do dele. Ao perceber a surpresa nos olhos castanhos, sorriu. – Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo.

- Não, não... Em hipótese alguma, não me assustou. – Dohko apressou-se em responder. Com um gesto de mão indicou a cadeira a sua frente. – Por favor, sente-se... – Sorriu ao vê-lo sentar. – Já jantou? Quer que chame o garçom para que faça seu pedido?

- Não será necessário. Eu já jantei. – Shion respondeu e sentiu necessidade em completar. – Minha irmã gosta de jantar mais cedo, assim pode aproveitar para valsar um pouco. – E com um movimento de cabeça olhou para o salão na direção em que a irmã estava. Esta valsava com Saga.

Estreitando os olhos, Dohko logo voltou sua atenção para seu prato. Ficou quieto, pela primeira vez em anos não conseguia achar um assunto para puxar conversa.

- Deu tudo certo para sua viagem? – A curiosidade sendo maior que sua vontade de conter-se.

- Acho que vou deixá-lo para que termine seu jantar.

Ambos falaram juntos. O riso compartilhado fazendo ambos descontraírem mais um pouco.

- Acho que vou deixá-lo sossegado. – Insistiu em dizer após o acesso de risos.

- Não, por favor! Faça-me companhia, nem que seja em uma taça de vinho. – E serviu-lhe um pouco. – Como foi? Conseguiu as passagens?

- Sim, está tudo certo. Em poucos dias estaremos embarcando. – Shion respondeu bebericando um pouco do vinho. Discretamente ele observava todos os movimentos do homem a sua frente. Olhando vez ou outra para a pista a fim de ter certeza de que a irmã e Saga ainda dançavam.

Observador, o chinês olhou na mesma direção. Estreitou um pouco os olhos e suspirou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece um pouco preocupado...

- Não... Não aconteceu nada, apenas adoro ver minha irmã dançar. – Sorriu tentando desconversar. – Saga e ela dançam muito bem.

- E você não dança? – Dohko perguntou curioso. Ele sentia vontade de fazer-lhe diversas perguntas, mas não queria espantá-lo. Nem muito menos assustá-lo com sua curiosidade.

- Até arrisco uns passos, mas prefiro dançar músicas tradicionalistas, algo da terra. – Voltou seus olhos para os músicos e sorriu. Logo eles começariam a executar baladas gregas... Algo um pouco mais animado.

Empurrando o prato lentamente com uma das mãos, Dohko retirou o guardanapo do colo e limpou os lábios. Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dos de Shion. Bebericou mais um pouco do vinho e depositou a taça sobre o tampo da mesa.

A parada dos músicos chamou atenção dos dois. Trocaram um rápido olhar e, com um sorriso estonteante, Shion fez o chinês sentir seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Finalmente... A melhor parte. – Shion mirou-o nos olhos. Uma mecha de seu cabelo esverdeado caindo por seu rosto.

Arqueando a sobrancelha Dohko até pensou em fazer-lhe uma pergunta, mas os acordes lentos do buzuki¹ fizeram com que Shion ficasse em pé.

- Quer tentar aprender um pouco de nossa cultura? – Perguntou sorrindo. Ao ver a surpresa estampada nos olhos do chinês, aproximou-se um pouco. – Venha, não é difícil dançar o hassápico. – Percebendo a indecisão estampada no rosto bonito, puxou-o pela mão para o salão.

- Senhor Leiyllan... Mal sei dançar a valsa! – Protestou Dohko acompanhando-o para o centro do salão onde algumas pessoas já em roda, com os ombros esticados, braços apoiados uns nos outros, dançavam em sentido anti-horário, dando cinco passos cruzados, chutando para a esquerda e depois para a direita.

- Não tem segredo, é só seguir os passos. – Shion puxou-o para a roda. Apoiou seu braço direito no do homem ao lado e o esquerdo no do chinês.

Devagar, ao ritmo do início da música, que era executada lentamente, Dohko conseguiu aprender e acompanhar os passos. Ele sorria e parecia estar começando a se divertir.

- Isso, assim mesmo. – Shion incentivou-o falando mais alto para que este ouvisse. – Agora o ritmo vai aumentar, mas prossiga, são os mesmo passos.

Dohko apenas balançou a cabeça. Cinco passos corridos para o lado direito, para o esquerdo e a roda foi girando. A alegria contagiante. Decididamente eles pareciam flutuar. Correndo para o meio do salão com alguns pratos brancos no braço, o pequeno Kiki os lançava no chão fazendo-os espatifar. Alguns adultos também faziam isso.

A dança animada prosseguiu até que os últimos acordes da música não mais fossem ouvidos. Shion caminhou até a irmã que ficara ao redor do salão batendo palmas e a abraçou. Quando Dohko se aproximou fez o mesmo com ele. O que deixou a ambos com os rostos mais afogueados.

- Quem disse que não sabes dançar? – Shion perguntou dando alguns tapinhas nas costas do mais baixo.

- Bem, eu nunca havia tentado. – Explicou-se. O rosto ainda mais afogueado disfarçava a vermelhidão característica da timidez.

- Venha, vamos beber algo refrescante. Eu estou sedento. – E puxando a irmã consigo, andou até a mesa onde a família tinha costume de sentar-se. Apresentou Helene a Dohko e o chamou de amigo. A irmã lançou-lhe um breve olhar e sorriu. Conversaram amenidades e riram juntos.

Ao longe, Saga não conseguia parar de pensar em como separaria seu diamante bruto daquele amador. Mas desde que os vira dançando juntos ainda não havia conseguido pensar em algo bom.

"_Me aguarde chinesinho... Você não o tirará de mim!"_ – Pensou ao se aproximar da mesa. Nos lábios um sorriso falsamente calmo. – Boa noite! – Desejou a Dohko apenas para não chamar atenção, ou dizerem que era mal educado. Sentou-se um pouco à mesa. – Espero não estar atrapalhando...

- Não Saga, você não atrapalha. – Helene sorriu para o grego. Achava-o lindo, mas também achava que poderia ser menos exigente com o irmão.

- Está preparado para amanhã, Shion? – Saga perguntou. Os olhos focados no rosto bonito e nos olhos violáceos.

- Sim... Você sabe que sempre estou. – Shion respondeu levantando o queixo. Estreitou os olhos, não entendia o que estava dando em Saga. Sabia que ele era maníaco para que tudo desse certo e não fugisse de seus planos, mas já estava sendo um pouco demais. Nunca deixaria de agradecer as oportunidades que o grego havia lhe proporcionado, mas talvez estivesse chegando o momento de dizer-lhe que precisava dar um tempo de tudo aquilo. Mas não ali, levaria tudo com tranqüilidade e serenidade.

A conversa seguiu não tão agradável como antes para Dohko e, quando o grego levantou-se para se recolher, o chinês faltou dar pulos de alegria. Segurou o riso que quis formar em seus lábios e apenas despediu-se polidamente.

- Boa noite a todos e, Shion não se esqueça que amanhã bem cedo vamos para a praia para que termine os quadros que seguem com os demais muito em breve. – A voz falsamente suave. Na verdade ele queria explodir de raiva. – Seria melhor não se demorar muito para se recolher.

Olhando de soslaio para o loiro Shion estreitou os olhos. Segurou a muito custo sua língua para não lhe dar uma resposta mal educada. Já não estava gostando muito daquilo. Sentia-se sufocado e, ao olhar na direção de Dohko soube por que... Estava fascinado pelo chinês e não conseguia descobrir por que. – Sim, eu tenho consciência de que não é muito bom ficar aqui até tarde, mas eu acordarei no outro dia. Eu sempre acordo. Não se prenda por minha causa, eu muito em breve já estarei me recolhendo também.

Aquela mudança no jeito calmo de seu protegido fez com que Saga arqueasse a sobrancelha. Olhou para os lados do 'intruso' e o fuzilou com os olhos. Percebendo que talvez fosse melhor não ficar por ali, Helene desviou os olhos para o irmão e lhe fez o pedido.

- Shion, você me acompanha? Preciso conversar um pouco em particular com você.

Desconfiado Shion olhou da irmã para Saga, em seguida para Dohko e com um pigarrear ficou em pé e ofereceu o braço a irmã. – Se não há remédio, remediado está. Vamos querida. – Olhou por sobre o ombro e viu o sobrinho levantar-se de um pulo e ir despedir-se do chinês. Percebeu que Saga trocava olhares nada amistosos com ele e não entendeu se era com o sobrinho, ou mesmo com o outro pintor. – Tenha uma boa noite, senhor Shingyang. – Desalinhou os cabelos do sobrinho e com um gesto de mão o chamou andando devagar.

Dohko levantou-se para despedir-se, como mandavam as boas maneiras e arregalou os olhos ao ver Saga aproximar-se. Os olhos estreitos lembrando duas fendas.

- Já lhe disse para se afastar de Shion... Não me faça tomar atitudes drásticas.

- Não tenho medo de você. – A voz modulada e o olhar sério, determinado.

- Pois deveria.

Antes mesmo que o chinês tivesse tempo de retrucar, o espoleta Kiki, que ali ainda estava, meteu um chute certeiro na canela do grego. O pequeno havia escutado tudo. Saga fez menção de avançar sobre o garoto, mas este foi colocado para trás do corpo de Dohko, que o olhava bravo. Ao ver o loiro afastar-se resmungando, voltou a sorrir.

- Kiki não faça mais isso, meu valente amiguinho.

- Ele mereceu... É um grande chato. Não deixa tio Shion fazer nada comigo. – Bufou o garotinho. – Daria mais chutes se ele não fosse embora tão rápido.

Dohko gargalhou achando graça da coragem do pequeno. – _"Realmente as crianças não mentem!"_ – Pensou ao recordar-se do que o pequeno já havia lhe dito naquela tarde sobre Saga.

**oOoOoOo**

As leves batidas na porta tiraram Shion de seus devaneios. Ele estava arrumando suas coisas na maleta de pintura. Separando vidrinhos de tinta, substituindo os que precisavam, trocando pincéis. Aquilo estava distraindo sua mente, pois ainda estava intrigado com o jeito com que a irmã o fizera subir para deitar. Parou o que fazia e olhou para a porta. Era muito cedo para Saga passar por ali. Pelo menos uma hora antes do que ele tinha costume.

- Pode entrar! – Ordenou sem nem olhar para a porta quando esta se abriu, continuando com o que estava fazendo. Não entendendo aquele silêncio todo, virou-se para ver quem era. Precisou segurar a respiração. Observou o recém chegado dos pés a cabeça. Dede as sapatilhas negras, passando pelas calças de mesma cor e da camisa longa de botões azul turquesa. Estava sem fala.

- Bom dia! Se quiser volto outra hora... Talvez vá te atrapalhar.

Piscando várias vezes os olhos, Shion remexeu-se onde estava sentado, levantou-se de um salto e pigarreou antes de conseguir falar.

- Bom dia, senhor Shinyang... Eu... Não precisa ir embora! Fique eu estou apenas repondo algumas tintas e dando uma arrumada para poder ir para meu lugar favorito... Viu-me pintando lá. – Sorriu ao vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Bem... Se não atrapalho... – Retribuiu o sorriso ao aproximar-se. – Sei que está lotado de coisas para fazer, mas o que acha de sairmos? Podemos dar um passeio, ir para outro lugar, eu te ajudo com suas pinturas. – Parou a frente dele e abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Bem... Eu sempre pinto na praia sob a supervisão de Saga...

- Por acaso ele é pintor? Conhece as técnicas de pintura? – A voz aparentemente calma, mas por dentro o chinês sentia uma raiva gigantesca.

- Bem... Pensando bem, Saga é apenas um bom apreciador das artes plásticas, mas não sabe fazer um sombreado.

- Então... – Insistiu Dohko.

Pensativo, Shion foi deixando que um sorriso matreiro surgisse em seus lábios. – Está bem, mas tenho uma idéia melhor. – Ao ver o chinês arquear a sobrancelha continuou. – Não se preocupe, apenas me ajude com minhas coisas, por favor. Temos de sair daqui antes que Saga apareça e tente nos impedir. – Com um sorriso a lhe iluminar o rosto, pegou as coisas e saiu rapidamente do quarto, acompanhado por Dohko.

Usaram as passagens de funcionários e em poucos minutos estavam na grande cozinha e, o que fora melhor, sem serem vistos. Após um rápido desjejum, Shion os guiou pela saída dos fundos a qual tinha uma porta para a garagem onde ficavam os carros pertencentes a pousada. No banco traseiro do Ford 1919, conversível vermelho, a mala de tintas, as telas, cavalete, banquinho e uma enorme cesta de piquenique. Algumas voltas na manivela e o barulho do motor quebrou o silêncio do local. Em poucos minutos a pousada ficava para trás. O carro seguia em velocidade muito grande para a época.

- Senhor Leiyllan, não achas que está correndo um pouco além da conta? – Dohko perguntou arregalando os olhos com as finas e alinhavadas manobras executadas.

Shion gargalhou, em toda sua vida não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto. Os cabelos agitados pelo vento, os olhos brilhantes de contentamento. – Que nada... Devemos aproveitar a vida, Dohko. – Fez uma pausa e olhou de lado. – Que tal pararmos com essa formalidade? Acho isso muito chato.

- Está bem, Shion! – Sorriu divertido. Em seu peito seu coração batia disparado.

**oOoOoOo**

- É linda! – A vista era maravilhosa. A praia de areias claras, algumas pedras ao lado esquerdo, o mar de águas cristalinas parecia fundir-se com o céu no horizonte.

- Eu te disse que você iria gostar. – Shion sorriu. Ajeitou os longos cabelos, retirou os sapatos, dobrou as barras da calça e começou a pegar suas coisas.

Seguindo o exemplo dele, Dohko fez o mesmo com sua calça e deixou os sapatos dentro do carro. Pegou o que havia ficado ainda no banco de trás e seguiu o mesmo caminho feito pelo grego. Arrumaram as coisas próximo às pedras, e o chinês estendeu uma toalha, onde foi colocada a cesta. Shion colocou uma tela com pintura inacabada no cavalete e sentou-se. Prostrando-se ao lado dele, o chinês analisou a tela.

"_Realmente ele pinta muito bem!"_ – Pensou. Inconscientemente levou a mão direita ao medalhão.

- O que foi? – Shion perguntou ao notar o gesto. – Calor? – Por que não abre uns botões de sua veste? Talvez refresque um pouco.

Arregalando os olhos e um pouco envergonhado, Dohko titubeou por uns instantes. – Não foi nada. – Fez uma pausa e abriu uns botões da camisa revelando o medalhão sobre a pele alva. Não passou-lhe despercebido o modo como fora observado. – Vamos ver se consigo ajudar-te, Shion. – Tentou concentrar-se no que deveria fazer. Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando ficava tão próximo de Shion sentia as pernas bambearem, o coração disparar no peito, a boca secar... Lembrou-se de Afrodite e seu jeito sempre tão despojado de agir e falar. – 'Um dia você irá se apaixonar!' – Parecia que a voz do amigo lhe ribombava na memória e, somente aí percebeu o que não queria enxergar... Estava apaixonado! Balançando a cabeça um pouco, notou o interesse de Shion.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não foi nada... Vejamos como posso ajudar. – Voltou a olhar para a pintura. – Primeiro preciso saber o que pretende... Qual efeito estava imaginando e... Esse é aquele mesmo quadro que você estava pintando quando te conheci, não é?

- Sim, é ele mesmo. – Os olhos violáceos que o miravam brilhavam mais com a luminosidade do astro rei. – Quando comecei a pintá-lo, imaginei um barco de pesca nesse canto, mas até agora não me decidi... O que acha?

Pensativo, Dohko olhou para as rochas onde o mar quebrava suas ondas. – Que tal pintar a paisagem desta praia? – Olhou para o espaço vazio e voltou a olhar para todos os lados.

- É uma idéia. – Shion pegou o lápis de desenho e o segurou entre os dedos. Bateu algumas vezes no queixo com ele levemente. O semblante sério e concentrado.

- Sabe, Shion... Um de meus professores disse a minha turma que para se pintar não é necessário preocupar-se... – Sorriu. – Pense no que você gostaria e pinte com seu coração. Sei que já deve fazer isso, mas precisa divertir-se também. Relaxe...

Sorrindo Shion deixou de lado a paleta e pincel. – Venha, vamos caminhar um pouco. A pintura pode esperar.

- Mas você tem um prazo...

- Até tenho, Dohko, mas a vida é muito curta para se desperdiçar. Desde que Saga me descobriu só tenho pintado... Venha, faça-me companhia! Não quero desperdiçar esse dia. – Sorriu para o chinês e o puxou pelo braço.

**oOoOoOo**

O pincel era manejado com extrema maestria. Lentamente os traços do desenho feito com o lápis negro iam sendo cobertos. Sentado a um canto sobre uma pedra, Dohko não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Só se dera conta de que Shion havia mudado de lugar há pouco tempo e, não havia se importado tanto, somente quando percebeu que era observado. De um estalo levantou-se e ensaiou dar uns passos.

- Por favor, continue aí mesmo, sim...? – Pediu Shion. De seus lábios um leve sorriso despertou mais ainda o interesse do 'modelo'.

- Mas o que pensa...

- É uma surpresa... Segredo! Por enquanto. – Riu divertido. – Você fica quietinho... Você nem parece o mesmo que estava até agora me contando um pouco sobre sua vida. Deixa de ser curioso. – Falou tentando parecer sério, mas no fundo com vontade de sorrir e mostrar-lhe o que fazia.

- Ora, está bem. – Dohko sentou novamente no mesmo lugar e bufou meio a contra gosto.. – Sabe talvez fosse melhor comermos algo... – Olhou para o céu. – Acredito que já passa do meio dia e meu estômago começou a protestar. – Sorriu fazendo uma careta divertida e coçando a nuca.

- Bem, você tem razão, meu estômago começa a protestar também, mas nem pense em olhar a tela. Ainda não está terminada. – Levantou-se do banquinho, pegou a tela e o cavalete e levou-os para fora da visão de Dohko. Viu quando este apenas ameaçou aproximar-se da tela e, com apenas um olhar fez com que ficasse no mesmo lugar. Olhos nos olhos... Foi impossível conter o riso.

Passado o acesso de riso, finalmente sentaram-se lado a lado para comerem as delícias que o cozinheiro chefe havia lhes preparado e posto na cesta.

- Escuta Shion, não quero parecer ignorante... – Começou Dohko ao servir-se de um pedaço grande de torta de morangos silvestres. – Mas qual era o motivo de Kiki e outros terem quebrado pratos? – Perguntou curioso.

- Ora, você não é obrigado a conhecer uma cultura que não seja de seu país, ainda mais que é da cultura grega. Então não diga besteiras! Não se menospreze. – Shion chamou-lhe a atenção e também serviu-se de um pedaço de torta. – A quebra de pratos simboliza a alegria, a exaltação e é uma forma de livrarmo-nos do peso dos bens materiais. – Explicou dando uma mordida no pedaço de torta.

- Entendi... – Sorriu. – Agora... Você me disse que foi descoberto por Saga, certo? – Perguntou e, ao ver que Shion concordava com um aceno de cabeça prosseguiu. – Desde quando pinta?

Pensativo, Shion desviou seus olhos dos dele para o mar. A voz calma e moderada. – Acho que desde que me conheço por gente... – Sorriu de lado. – Minha mãe era pintora. Papai a conheceu em uma viagem para o Tibete. Foi amor a primeira vista. Casaram-se e voltaram para cá. Desde muito cedo eu já 'brincava' de pintar. Depois fiz alguns cursos. Saga me encontrou quanto eu tinha 17 anos. Ajudou-me muito, não posso reclamar.

Dohko ficou quieto e levou aos lábios o pedaço de torta. Acabou por melecar-se todo. Com um guardanapo tentou limpar o estrago e voltou-se para Shion.

- Conseguiu limpar tudo? – Perguntou.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Shion tirou-lhe das mãos o guardanapo. – Não... Faltou um local. – Segurou-lhe o queixo com uma das mãos e como um felino, aproximou seu rosto do dele. Devagar, tocou-lhe o conto do lábio com a língua em uma lambida sensual e demorada.

Pego de surpresa Dohko arregalou os olhos, mas não afastou nenhum milímetro. Seus pensamentos começaram a se desordenar. Procurou pelos olhos violáceos. Sentiu sua pele arrepiar com o toque suave e delicado em sua nuca. Fechou os olhos sem ação. Shion havia deslizado sua mão por toda a lateral do pescoço dele e afundou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos avermelhados. Firmou-lhe a nuca enquanto acariciava o local. Mirou-o predatoriamente nos olhos e aproximou seus lábios dos dele, roçando lentamente, experimentando a textura. Como não houve protestos, mordiscou o lábio inferior e com a língua pediu passagem, introduzindo-a no interior daquela boca de lábios carnudos assim que ela se abriu. Experiente, explorou cada cantinho secreto que pudesse existir. Sorriu interiormente ao sentir as mãos fortes do chinês finalmente começarem a lhe explorar o peito, lateral do corpo e por fim abraçá-lo apertado passando as unhas por cima da camisa.

Quando se separaram, tinham os rostos afogueados e Dohko aproveitou para mordiscar-lhe os lábios em uma provocação muda. Com um sorriso malicioso tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo exigente. Sentiu sua pele arrepiar-se ao menor toque das unhas de Shion, por cima do tecido... Sobre seus mamilos. Beijou todo o rosto dele deixando um rastro ardente como se um ferro em brasa lhe marcasse a pele rosada. Prendeu o lóbulo da orelha entre os lábios, substituindo-os pelos dentes. Fez leve pressão e regozijou-se ao ouvir o gemido baixo que escapou pelos lábios do outro.

- Você está brincando com fogo. Tem noção disso? – Shion falou bem próximo ao ouvido dele. A voz levemente rouca. Provocou-lhe tocando com uma das mãos a coxa direita.

- Hmm... – Gemeu baixo. – Tenho, mas eu não tenho medo de queimar-me. Você tem? – Perguntou. As mãos deslizaram pelas costas lentamente. Mirou-o com curiosidade e desejo. Ao vê-lo fazer que não com um menear de cabeça, abriu mais o sorriso e beijou-o novamente. Com movimentos ágeis, puxou a camisa para fora da calça e escorregou suas mãos para dentro. Arranhou levemente a pele.

Shion continha-se, mas não era nada fácil. Nenhum de seus outros casos, nem mesmo seu último namorado, conseguira fazer o que o chinês estava fazendo. Ele o deixava em êxtase.

Latidos e uma voz feminina fizeram com que os dois se separassem. As respirações alteradas, rostos avermelhados, sorrisos e olhares de cumplicidade. A jovem pareceu não ter visto nada demais e, juntamente com seu cão sumiu de vista. Dando de ombros, Shion começou a rir sendo acompanhado por Dohko. Em seguida, silenciosamente, pois parecia que após os beijos não precisavam dizer mais nada, Dohko guardou as coisas na cesta enquanto Shion voltava para sua pintura.

- Posso me aproximar? – Dohko perguntou quando terminou de guardar tudo e voltou-se para onde Shion estava.

- Eu já disse que não... – Shion retrucou olhando-o seriamente. – Não falta muito. Vai lá... Sente nas pedras e fique observando o mar.

- Mas você... Eu iria te ajudar...

- Dohko... Já disse que é surpresa... – Bufou fazendo a franja levantar um pouco. Sem desviar os olhos do que fazia, misturou lentamente as tintas para chegar ao tom de azul desejado. Faltava muito pouco... Apenas mais um pequeno detalhe... O medalhão.

**oOoOoOo**

Deitado em sua cama de olhos fechados, Dohko não conseguia parar de pensar em todos os acontecimentos daquele dia. Tudo parecia passar por sua mente em flashback. Seu humor estava variando conforme recordava de tudo. Ele oscilava entre calmo e estarrecido... Ele sentia como se estivesse em uma gangorra, com seus altos e baixos.

Quando sentia que iria explodir, pensava rapidamente nos beijos trocados com Shion na praia. Suspirou ao fazer isso, pois percebia que iria estourar novamente. Tocou levemente com a ponta dos dedos os lábios carnudos. Sorriu e abriu os olhos revelando as íris verdes. Checou as horas e suspirou.

"_Nem meia noite ainda!"_ – Bufou. Fixou seus olhos em um ponto do teto, que na penumbra ganhava uma nova cor que não a branca... Era algo como meio acinzentado. – Shion... – Murmurou baixinho. Sentia a raiva voltar. Saga era o causador daqueles sentimentos adversos e por ele estar tendo seus altos e baixos. Como um raio as lembranças foram voltando à mente.

**o~o~o~o~o**

Shion havia terminado de pintar o quadro em seu quarto, onde os dois estavam agora. Foram poucos retoques, mas até aquele momento ele não havia deixado Dohko ver o que havia sido retratado. Apesar de que o chinês tinha uma leve desconfiança do que era.

- Pronto... Agora você pode ver! – Shion sorria ao limpar o pincel no pano que usava.

Dohko arqueou as sobrancelhas e parou atrás dele. Apoiou as mãos nos ombros do ariano e espiou a tela. Se fosse uma mulher teria desmaiado ao ver-se retratado no quadro. – Ficou perfeito. – Conseguiu dizer. Ele não entendia por que estava daquele jeito se já desconfiava do que veria na tela.

- Eu achei que poderia melhorar mais, mas...

- Não, Shion! Está perfeito. – Dohko baixou um pouco o corpo deixando a ambos com os rostos na mesma altura. Beijou-lhe o canto do lábio e endireitou o corpo. – O que aconteceu com o barco de pesca, que queria pintar antes? – Gracejou ao perguntar.

- Mudei de idéia... Fiquei fascinado por certo chinês. – Sorriu. – Ele é melhor modelo que um barco. – Ao terminar de falar pôs-se de pé e virou para ficar de frente com o mais baixo. – Muito obrigado pelo dia de hoje. – Tocou-lhe o rosto e aproximou-se um pouco. As mãos do chinês o seguraram pela cintura. – Obrigado por fazer com que eu me sentisse vivo novamente.

- Não precis...

O barulho da porta se abrindo, fez com que Dohko não completasse o que estava falando. Os dois olharam surpresos para a direção do barulho. Saga já se fazia presente e estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Muito bonito, Shion! – Saga fuzilou-os com os olhos antes de fechar a porta. Não precisava que nenhum dos empregados ouvisse tudo.

- Saga, você não tem o direito de entrar em meu quarto assim. Esqueceu-se das boas maneiras? – Shion estava muito bravo, pois não suportava que fizessem aquilo com ele.

O sorriso irônico no rosto bonito, o olhar sádico diferente do sempre calmo a que o pintor estava acostumado. - Ora Shion, achei que você tivesse aprendido a lição depois de seu último romance? – Aproximou-se com passos graciosos e ao mesmo tempo lembrando o andar de uma fera a espreita.

Dohko segurava-se para não voar no pescoço do loiro. Tentou dar um passo, mas sentiu uma mão forte segurando-o. Olhou para Shion e prendeu a respiração... Ele estava transtornado e de seus olhos violáceos um brilho incontido poderia assustar os desavisados.

- Você não sabe o que fala, Saga. Cale-se ou não respondo por meus atos.

O grego gargalhou. – Shion, Shion... Pelo visto esqueceu-se mesmo do que aconteceu... Esqueceu-se que foi a mim que recorreu quando Iápeto deixou-te? Contou isso para ele?

Dohko arqueou uma sobrancelha, estreitou os olhos e mirou Saga. Em seguida voltou seus olhos pra Shion que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu não preciso falar do passado... E tenho certeza que não será como antes. – Olhou para Dohko e suspirou. Aquilo era definitivamente constrangedor.

- Como não será? Você já começou a sumir e não cumprir com seus afazeres, temos uma vernissage. Você não pode se dar ao luxo de brincar com seu novo brinquedinho, que assim que se cansar de você o deixará . – A voz mordaz e baixa.

- Calma lá... Você não pode falar assim com quem não conhece. Muito menos maltratar Shion, só por que é o empresário dele! – Dohko o fuzilava com os olhos.

- Deixa isso que eu resolvo, Dohko. – Shion deu alguns passos à frente. Os olhos estreitos lembravam duas fendas. – Não lhe disse que era meu dono para decidir o que devo ou não fazer. Não tem o direito de ofender aos meus amigos e muito menos a mim. Chegou a hora de você voltar ao seu lugar. Um dia dei-lhe liberdade, hoje estou tirando-a. Saia de meu quarto. Amanhã conversaremos sobre a viagem e se você continuará como meu empresário. Boa noite, Saga! – Passou a passos largos ao lado do loiro alto, abriu-lhe a porta e ficou esperando até que este saísse. Fechou a porta ao vê-lo passar em marcha e suspirou.

Dohko aproximou-se rapidamente cingindo-lhe a cintura e o puxando para si. Acariciou-lhe as costas lentamente.

- Doh...

- Shiii... – Tocou-lhe os lábios com dois dedos. – Não diga nada. Você não me deve explicações. O que é passado, no passado está. – E lhe deu um beijo lento, deixando que suas unhas deslizassem pelas costas dele. – Tente se acalmar. – Pediu ao senti-lo tenso. – Eu não vou sumir ou fugir... – Murmurou próximo ao ouvido dele.

- Eu sei... Eu acredito em você, mas não era para ser assim.

- Já disse, não se preocupe. Eu também tenho um empresário maluco. – Sorriu e lhe deu um selinho. Mas ao vê-lo bocejar, acariciou-lhe o rosto levemente. – Seria melhor você ficar por aqui mesmo por hoje. Peça para que te tragam algo aqui. Assim você evita de ver aquela cara brava novamente.

- Você já vai? – Shion perguntou afagando-lhe os cabelos e a nuca.

- Acho melhor... – Murmurou com a voz levemente enrouquecida. Talvez Shion não soubesse o que estava fazendo com ele. – Você está cansado. Já estava acordado quando eu vim te procurar e acredito que já estava de pé há mais tempo. – Sorriu. – Descanse, eu vou voltar para meu quarto. – Beijou-o com ardor e libertou-o de seus braços assim que interrompeu o beijo. – Durma bem!

- Você também! Até amanhã. – Shion desejou vendo-o sair.

**o~o~o~o~o**

O barulho de algo caindo no corredor fez com que Dohko deixasse as lembranças daquele dia para lá. Levantou colocando o roupão e dirigiu-se a porta para saber o que havia acontecido, mas não viu mais nada. Fechou a porta, voltou para a cama, tirou o roupão e deitou-se novamente.

"_Preciso descansar!"_ – Pensou ao fechar os olhos.

_**** Continua ****_

**Explicações de rodapé:**

**Buzuki¹:** Instrumento de cordas que lembra um alaúde, só que com 8 cordas e o braço mais comprido.

* * *

**N/A.:** Por favor se gostarem cliquem no botãozinho charmoso ali embaixo. Ele não morde e nem arranca pedaço. Deixem review...


	2. I believe it's meant to be

**Capítulo II**

_**I believe it's meant to be**_

- Bom dia, Helene! – Shion desejou a irmã quando a encontrou a mesa do café da manhã. Beijou-lhe o rosto e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- O que te aconteceu, meu irmão? Parece que não dormiu a noite inteira! – Preocupou-se ela.

- Praticamente não! – Suspirou. – Ontem à noite Saga invadiu meu quarto e me achou com Dohko. – Parou de falar ao ver o jeito com que fora encarado. – Escute Helene, não aconteceu nada ainda e, talvez depois de ontem eu despeça Saga. Não gostei do que ele fez.

- Bem, essa decisão só compete a você tomar, querido. – Sorriu e acariciou-lhe a mão. – O que você decidir eu apoiarei.

- Obrigado! – Shion não tinha o que esconder da irmã, ela sabia de tudo a seu respeito. – Por falar em meu empresário... Você viu-o agora cedo?

- O vi saindo da pousada, mas para onde ele foi não faço idéia. – Suspirou. – Por favor, não se exponham em demasia!

Shion agradeceu o aviso, sabia a respeito do que ela se referia, a sociedade, apesar dos gregos serem um tanto liberais, ainda não via com bons olhos a união de iguais.

Serviu-se de pães e suco. Mais tarde ira a praia, mas não sem antes deixar um bilhete para Dohko na recepção.

**oOoOoOo**

O sol já ia alto lá fora quando Dohko finalmente apareceu na recepção. O desjejum já não era mais servido. Quando saía escutou alguém chamar-lhe pelo nome. Virou-se e viu o recepcionista acenando para que voltasse. Ao parar a frente deste, recebeu o bilhete. Abriu-o rapidamente. O coração deu um salto ao ler e descobrir quem lhe deixara aquele bilhete. – _"Shion... Está me aguardando na praia. Hmm... Melhor eu ir logo rapidamente. Não posso deixá-lo esperando!"_ – Pensou o chinês saindo apressado.

Finalmente ao chegar à praia e vencer a trilha pelas rochas avistou-o. Com os sapatos nas mãos, as barras da calça suspensas andou até o local. Parou ao lado do pintor que parecia concentrado no que fazia. Gracejou.

- Sem inspiração? Achei que teria muitas, depois de ter feito um maravilhoso trabalho ontem...

Shion virou-se rapidamente em direção a voz. Abriu um sorriso lindo, levantou-se e deu-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios antes de responder-lhe. – Bom dia! Minha inspiração acabou de chegar! Achei que ela não iria aparecer.

- Hmm... Perdi a hora, mas aqui estou. – Sorriu acariciando-lhe as costas e os longos cabelos esverdeados. – O que precisa falar comigo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Saga te importunou?

- Não, eu não o vi ainda. – Shion respondeu. – Bem, mas o que eu queria conversar contigo é que hoje à noite teremos um baile de máscaras. – E ao vê-lo arquear a sobrancelha, sorriu. – À fantasia, Dohko! Pensei que seria legal irmos comprar as nossas, juntos, que tal?

- E vamos que hora?

- Agora. – Respondeu começando a guardar as coisas espalhadas.

- Então, deixe-me ajudá-lo. – Dohko ofereceu-se e em pouco tempo já estavam de volta na pousada. Após guardarem os pertences no quarto do ariano, seguiram até a garagem e no mesmo Ford 1919 seguiram para a cidade.

**oOoOoOo**

- Shion... Por favor, só falta a sua fantasia. – Dohko, do lado de fora do provador da loja de costumes protestou ao vê-lo entrar para experimentar a quinta fantasia. Esperou um pouco e voltou a falar. – Sinceramente você não fica bem de cachorro. – Espiou pela cortina do provador e o viu retirar a parte de cima da fantasia. Segurou a respiração com a imagem refletida no espelho, os músculos todos no lugar. Rezou para não estar com cara de apaixonado. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo voltar-se para si.

- Você tem razão. Já me decidi com qual irei. – Shion sorriu. – Agora sai daí! – Empurrou o rosto dele para fora e fechou a cortina. – Quero tirar a fantasia e me vestir sem platéia.

- Ah! Estraga prazeres. – Gracejou falando baixo e deixando-o sossegado.

Pouco tempo depois já estavam no passeio rumando para um restaurante e após seguiram para outra praia a qual Shion também gostava de ir. Um lugar sossegado e deserto devido às ondas serem mais fortes e traiçoeiras. Desceram lentamente pela trilha até a areia, onde tiraram os sapatos, meias e dobraram as barras das calças.

- Venha comigo. Vamos caminhar um pouco. – Shion convidou. – Quero relaxar e nada melhor que o som do mar para isso. – Sorriu ao entrelaçar os dedos nos dele.

- Tenho outra idéia para relaxar. – Gracejou. Puxou-o para si e abraçou-o apertado. Seus lábios próximos ao dele. A leve carícia do roçar dos lábios antes de aprofundar o beijo. Mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior e assim que a boca se entreabriu, a língua irrequieta pediu passagem.

As mãos de ambos percorriam os corpos sem pudores, procuravam conhecer os pontos sensíveis e erógenos. Quando quebraram o contato dos lábios, tinham as respirações ofegantes, os rostos rubros e os olhos brilhantes.

- Realmente eu gostei muito do seu jeito de relaxar! – Ronronou Shion. Uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo peito do chinês, as unhas raspando por seu peito provocando-o. Deliciou-se ao vê-lo fechar os olhos e soltar o ar em um leve arfar.

- Não devemos fazer isso aqui. – A voz levemente rouca.

- Tem certeza? Eu não senti firmeza no que disse. – Shion aproximou seus lábios do pescoço dele e mordiscou-lhe a pele sensível. Passou a língua lentamente sobre o local mordido e puxou-o mais para si.

- Shion... – Dohko sentiu todo o corpo arrepiar. Se não se controlassem, poderiam ser vistos por alguém. Todavia como resistir ao que estavam sentindo? Queria experimentar mais. Já havia ficado com outros assim como Saga dera a entender que Shion também tivera outros, mas nunca havia se sentido tão bem. Delicadamente empurrou-o para longe de si e de costas para o mar deu alguns passos.

- Onde pensa que vai? – Shion arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Ainda não sei aonde vou, mas pensei que iríamos caminhar um pouco. – Riu divertido.

- E não estamos fazendo isso? – Era óbvio que não, mas Shion estava entrando na brincadeira, começando a soltar-se mais. Alcançou-o com passadas rápidas e abraçou-o mirando lhe nos olhos. – Não sei lhe dizer o que está acontecendo, mas sei que estou adorando passar os dias ao seu lado. Gostaria que soubesse disso.

Não havia o que dizer, não naquele momento, pois ao ouvir aquilo, o coração de Dohko acelerou no peito. Ofereceu-lhe os lábios e recebeu o beijo, correspondendo com ímpeto e volúpia. As mãos deslizaram pelas costas, apertando, arranhando. Dedos que manejavam habilmente os pinceis, enroscaram-se nos cabelos longos e esverdeados.

Shion sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, segurou a respiração. Sentia falta de atenção como estava tendo. Sentia falta de carinho e de alguém ao seu lado... Soltou-se delicadamente dele e pela mão puxou-o.

- Venha, quero mostrar-te a vista de cima daqueles rochedos. – Puxando-o.

- Shion... – Olhou temeroso para o local. - As ondas estão quebrando constantemente ali. – Dohko não estava com medo, apenas não gostava de lugares como aquele e acidentes eram prováveis.

- Não tem perigo, eu conheço o lugar, mas se não quer subir tudo bem.

Dohko sorriu-lhe, aproximaram-se do local e aproveitando que estavam de mãos dadas, Shion puxou-o para si beijando-o com urgência, esfregou seu corpo no dele. Sorriu internamente ao sentir os toques mais ousados do chinês. O mundo parecia parar de girar, não existir mais nada nem ninguém quando estavam nos braços um do outro. Compenetrados e distraídos acabaram surpreendidos por uma onda mais forte que arrebentara no rochedo os deixando molhados. Separaram-se trocando olhares surpresos e não demorou para que caíssem na gargalhada.

- É... – Fez uma pausa. - Bem que eu te disse que alguém poderia nos ver e não gostar... – Dohko gracejou.

- Engraçadinho! Vamos nos secar ao sol. – Shion falou indicando um ponto afastado, perto de umas pedras e longe da arrebentação. Ele sentou, assim que chegaram ao local e, antes do chinês sentar-se ao seu lado puxou-o para que sentasse entre suas pernas. – Antes que diga algo, não, não vai surgir ninguém. Vamos aproveitar o momento, está bem? – Pediu e quando Dohko virou o rosto, seus lábios foram capturados em um beijo avassalador. Não queria respostas e gracejos. Ele queria aproveitar aquele momento.

**oOoOoOo**

- Então quer dizer que seu pai nunca quis que pintasse? – Dohko perguntou ao remexer-se entre os braços de Shion. Haviam ficado à tarde toda conversando e namorando.

- Sim, mas tive sorte de certa forma. Mesmo precisando tomar conta da pousada, posso seguir minha carreira. Agradeço muito a minha irmã por ela estar sempre por perto e ter voltado bem quando eu mais preciso. – Sorriu.

- Sua viagem não é? – Dohko perguntou não conseguindo esconder no tom de voz o que sentia.

- Hei! São poucos dias e por que não vem comigo? – Convidou-o e acariciou-lhe os braços ao mesmo tempo. – Vai ser muito bom tê-lo comigo. Diz que vem!

- Acho que não serei bem vindo e você sabe por que. – Suspirou.

- Ora, Saga é meu empresário não meu dono. – Shion deu-lhe uma leve chacoalhada. – Vamos vai... – Insistiu.

- Temos tempo para pensar nisso, não é? – O chinês estava relutante. Se quisesse ir teria de ser por seus próprios meios e não deixar que fosse bancado. – Que tal vivermos um dia após o outro? Não pensemos no que nos aguarda. – Mudou de assunto e mirou o horizonte. O sol se punha deixando tudo o que seus raios tocavam com o tom levemente avermelhado. – Adoro ver o por do sol. – Voltou seu rosto um pouco para Shion, esticou-se um pouco lhe dando um beijo carinhoso.

- Eu também gosto e estou a apreciar mais ainda devido à companhia. – Sorriu, sabia estar massageando o ego do chinês, mas valia a pena apenas para ver-lhe o riso radiante nos lábios. Checou as horas no relógio de bolso. – Dohko, temos de ir ou perderemos hora para o baile.

- Tem razão. – Falou ao encolher as pernas e levantar-se. Ajudou-o a levantar também e passou as mãos pelo fundilho da calça. – Vamos ou vão pensar que eu o raptei. – Gracejou e recebeu um sorriso que derreteria o mais gelado coração.

**oOoOoOo**

O porto estava movimentado como todos os dias, o ruído dos saltos dos sapatos social era abafado pelo barulho característico daquela área durante o dia. Entrando no estabelecimento que gerenciava uma frota de navios, o homem alto procurou por um rosto conhecido e ao encontrá-lo, sentou-se a frente deste mirando-o nos olhos.

- Conseguiu o que eu queria?

- Sim, senhor! Consegui reservas para daqui dois dias. – Sorriu satisfeito.

- Segunda feira? – E ao ver o outro concordou deixou que um sorriso de lado surgisse em seus lábios. - Isso é muito bom. Vou começar a mandar as coisas para que sejam guardadas no deposito até que o navio aporte. – Pegou os comprovantes de embarque, pagou e sem esperar retirou-se. Os longos cabelos loiros esvoaçando levemente à brisa. – _"Eu disse para tomar cuidado comigo, chinês! Vou levá-lo para longe de você e tudo voltará ao normal."_ – Pensou ao entrar no Ford 19 e seguir para a loja de costumes, aonde chegou vinte minutos após Shion e Dohko terem saído.

**oOoOoOo**

O salão enfeitado com alguns arranjos florais, a orquestra já a tocar e a meia luz dos candelabros completavam o clima daquele baile à fantasia. Trajando roupas de Samurai, camisa vermelha em seda pura e calça negra, Dohko estava parado a porta. Seus olhos verdes procuravam pelo salão o homem que de uma hora para outra passara a povoar-lhe os pensamentos. Tão distraído estava, não percebeu que alguém havia parado ao seu lado, somente quanto o toque gentil em seu braço aconteceu foi que viu-se acompanhado. Uma jovem mulher trajando uma fantasia de princesa de contos de fada sorria para ele. Uma idéia surgiu-lhe de repente e sem pestanejar convidou-a para dançar, seria um modo de achar Shion sem precisar rodar sozinho pelo grande salão. Guiou-a para o salão e começaram a dançar. Mais alto que a mulher em seus braços, era fácil observar todo o local.

Após algumas voltas pela pista a dançar, Dohko localizou-o. A trança frouxa prendendo os cabelos, a veste negra e branca. Lá estava o pierrô de seus sonhos. Quando Shion virou-se, seus olhos se cruzaram. O chinês segurou a respiração. Divino não expressava em hipótese alguma como ele estava.

Ao terminar a música, Dohko inclinou-se e depositou um casto beijo no dorso da mão pequena que se encontrava entre as suas. Sorriu, pediu licença e com passos decididos aproximou-se do pierrô. A pintura caprichada escondendo o rosto bonito. Aproveitando-se da música alta, inclinou-se um pouco e aproximou os lábios do ouvido do mais alto e com voz rouca fê-lo estremecer.

- Ficastes perfeito. – Sorriu-lhe e percebeu o olhar predador sobre si. Com um sorriso malicioso lambeu os lábios ao encará-lo. Sabia que estava provocando, queria isso. Ao ver Helene aproximar-se trajando um vestido de rainha, fez lhe uma reverência e beijou-lhe a mão sendo galanteador. – Linda dama, aceita dançar essa contradança?

- Oh! Gentil cavaleiro, claro que sim. – Sorriu e começou a dançar levando-o junto.

Shion sorriu divertido e acompanhou com olhos curiosos a irmã e seu possível namorado dançarem. Ao ver que em pouco tempo voltavam para perto de si estendeu as mãos para a irmã que o abraçou.

- Dance comigo também. – Pediu puxando-o para longe e deixando o chinês para trás com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Helene tinha lhe dito que ele fazia bem a Shion e estava muito feliz por ouvir aquilo de alguém tão importante assim para o pintor.

- Helene... – Suspirou. - Deixamos Dohko sozinho. – Shion mirou-a sério.

- Já vamos voltar. Apenas queria dançar contigo também antes que não possa mais. – O olhar matreiro, conhecia muito bem o irmão. A ela não lhe passou despercebido como ele tentava olhar para onde o samurai havia ficado. – Dohko é muito bonito, não? Tem uma boca linda que dá até vontade de beijar. – Gracejou para ver qual seria a reação do irmão.

Shion estreitou os olhos, conhecia aquele jeito da irmã, por isso mesmo não lhe chamaria atenção sobre o que dissera. Sabia se tratar de um meio de descobrir-lhe as coisas, mas não iria entrar na dela.

- Certo não quer me contar? – E ao vê-lo estreitar os olhos continuou. – Tudo bem, não tem problema. Só gostaria que soubesse que quero sua felicidade acima de tudo. – Parou de dançar, levou o irmão até onde o chinês os esperava, beijou-lhe o rosto e cochichou. – Todo seu, se forem sair daqui, não deixe que Saga os veja, está bem? – Sabia que o empresário poderia querer atrapalhar, por isso dissera aquilo. Com um sorriso radiante afastou-se.

Dohko arqueou a sobrancelha ao mirar Shion, este deu de ombros.

– Não me pergunte, às vezes acho que ela é meio bruxa. – O pierrô comentou sorrindo. – O que era aquilo? Uma pretendente? – Alfinetou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Antes que Dohko lhe respondesse, surgindo do nada o Fantasma da Ópera colocou-se entre eles.

- Boa noite! – Saudou-os. Por dentro sentia vontade de colocar juízo na cabeça de Shion. O loiro alto estivera até aquele momento aproveitando-se dos lugares mais escuros para passar despercebido. – Preciso falar contigo a respeito da viagem... – Começou dando as costas para Dohko.

- Escuta Saga, hoje é um baile e eu gostaria de divertir-me um pouco. Podemos muito bem tratar disso outra hora. – A voz séria e cortante. – Você deveria aproveitar também para se divertir. – Passando pelo empresário sem voz, o pierrô puxou pela mão o samurai para longe.

- Acalme-se, não vale à pena... – Dohko falou baixinho ao aproximar-se um pouco para cochichar-lhe. – Se você se acalmar prometo algo especial... – Sorriu malicioso.

Abrindo um leve sorriso o pierrô puxou-o para o centro do salão começando a dançar as músicas gregas.

**oOoOoOo**

Ainda no lugar onde havia ficado, Saga não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos e ouvidos haviam visto e escutado. Shion nunca havia lhe faltado com o respeito e fazia algum tempo que ele vinha agindo diferente. Uma luz acendeu-se em sua cabeça. Era a companhia do chinês! Estreitou os olhos e fuzilou-os. Tão felizes, dançando alegremente o hassápico. Fechou os punhos fortemente. Ao ver um dos garçons passar com uma bandeja, pediu-lhe ouzo e bufou.

Logo atrás dele, sentado em uma das mesas, um homem estonteantemente lindo, prestava atenção a tudo que o loiro fazia. Usava uma roupa vinho, mas não uma qualquer. Estava fantasiado de toureiro. Seus olhos verdes faiscantes percorreram todo o corpo a sua frente. Era impossível deixar passar despercebido tal monumento. Levantou-se... Alto, quase da mesma altura que o loiro e parou ao lado dele. Pigarreou antes de falar apenas para lhe chamar a atenção. Ao perceber que era notado abriu um leve sorriso de lado.

- Adoro ver hombres dançando... As danças gregas são muito animadas... – A voz levemente rouca, o grego perfeito, mas com um sotaque carregado. – _No_ achas? – Perguntou não se importando com o jeito bravo com que era olhado. – Veja... De todos naquela roda, o pierrô e o samurai são os mais animados. São algo a mais além de apenas dançarinos de momento? Afinal ustedes gregos _no_ ligam muito para o que se diz de moralmente correto, _no_ é? – Uma leve pitada de ironia.

Saga arqueou uma sobrancelha, estreitou os olhos e rosnou intimidadoramente. – Não tem mais o que fazer? – Perguntou encarando-o, a máscara escondendo-lhe metade do rosto bonito e anguloso. Voltou seus olhos várias vezes na direção do casal animado e bufou enraivecido.

- _No_ até daqui a dois meses quando tenho de voltar para minha Espanha querida. – Sorriu irônico. A ele não havia passado despercebido o interesse do loiro nos dois homens. – Escuta... – Viu o garçom trazer-lhe a bebida. – Tens 'negócios' com algum dos dois? – Perguntou frisando a palavra negócio. Claro que não era bem aquilo que gostaria de saber.

Saga mirou-o diretamente nos olhos. – Escuta aqui, você não sabe quando deve parar de falar? Por que não se mete com sua vida?

- _No_ é questão de saber ou _no_ quando parar, mas é que estou curioso a seu respeito e, meter-me com minha vida, estou fugindo dela... Estou de férias já há algum tempo por aqui. – Tomou-lhe o copo da mão e bebericou um pouco da bebida. Fez uma careta, o que fez Saga rir pela primeira vez naquela noite. – Ustedes gregos tem um gosto nada refinado para bebidas. Prefiro o vinho feito de minhas uvas.

- Então por que não volta para elas? – Saga estreitou os olhos ao retirar-lhe o copo da mão.

- Voltar para as matanças? _No_ muchas gracias! Estou fugindo de meu empresário e, voltar a matar touros em arenas já _no_ me desperta mais o interesse. – E ao notar os olhos azuis sobre si, arqueou a sobrancelha. – Calma, sou toureiro e um dos melhores, hombre, mas tudo perdeu o fascínio para mim. Acho mais divertido dirigir os negócios da família. Se encontrar motivos para voltar às arenas talvez retorne...

- Conheço tipos como você... Encrenqueiros natos que dão dores de cabeça para os empresários. – Saga voltou seus olhos para Shion, que continuava a dançar. Bufou enraivecido.

- O pierrô, certo? – O espanhol era bom observador.

Saga nada disse, voltou-se para aquele homem e finalmente notou-o. Percorreu-lhe o corpo com os olhos e sorriu de lado.

- És observador...

- Sí. – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Então se és assim tão bom, quando vai perceber que quero ficar só com meus pensamentos? – Perguntou. Seu mau-humor ganhando proporções gigantescas. Voltou seus olhos para o salão e arregalou-os. – Mas onde ele foi? – Havia se distraído e o perdera.

- Começo a duvidar que seja somente empresário do pierrô. – Na voz uma pitada de sarcasmo.

Sem pensar Saga empurrou o espanhol para o fundo das mesas onde tudo estava escuro e o prensou na parede. Ouviu apenas o riso debochado.

- Nervosinho...

- Se não calar essa sua boca e parar de falar tanta besteira, eu a calo para você. – Grunhiu entre dentes. Os corpos colados, os rostos a milímetros de distância.

O sorriso malicioso não pode ser visto, nem as faíscas nos olhos verdes. Mãos fortes que ao em vez de empurrar agarravam em um aperto firme. – Então venha calar-me, se és hombre. – Provocou com voz rouca e sensual.

Como um touro ao ver o pano vermelho sendo agitado a sua frente, Saga tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo exigente e devorador. As mãos percorrendo a lateral do corpo másculo. Sentiu o espanhol se esfregar em si. Partindo o beijo a procura de ar, sorriu de lado.

- Em seu quarto ou no meu?

- Desde que seja na privacidade de quatro paredes, pode ser em qualquer lugar. A propósito, mal humorado... – A voz rouca e baixa o suficiente apenas para o grego ouvir. – Me chamo Shura... Shura Moyano.

- Pouco me importa o nome, quer que te carregue para fora deste salão? – Na voz a urgência.

- _No_ será necessário, grego...

**oOoOoOo**

Quando a orquestra parou de tocar músicas gregas, Dohko finalmente conseguiu puxar Shion para fora do salão. A rota de fuga escolhida fora uma das portas balcão que dava para a varanda em flor. Contornaram toda a pousada por ela. Lado a lado, as mãos soltas ao lado dos corpos, muitas vezes roçavam-se. Aquele gesto passava despercebido pelos casais enamorados que apreciavam a noite estrelada e enluarada.

Usaram a entrada dos fundos para saírem dentro da cozinha. O pierrô guiando o samurai pelas passagens que somente os empregados conheciam e tinham acesso. Shion aproveitou para pegar uma garrafa de champanhe e taças. Era claro o que ele queria e, tinha certeza que era o mesmo que Dohko. Não havia viva alma no corredor, assim puderam entrar no quarto do pintor sem chamarem a atenção. Shion fechou a porta com a chave e como um felino seguiu até o meio do quarto onde o samurai esperava-o.

- Ao que vamos brindar?

- Que tal a essa noite? – Dohko perguntou.

- Que tal a paixão? Um novo romance...? – Os olhos penetrantes mirando-o.

- Que tal ao amor e sua chama eterna?

Shion assentiu e fez estourar a rolha. Colocou um pouco da bebida borbulhante nas taças, brindou e bebeu um gole. Deixou sua taça sobre a mesinha de centro juntamente com a garrafa. Com delicadeza estendeu a mão, retirou a taça da mão do chinês e a colocou ao lado da primeira.

- Estava louco para ficar sozinho com você. – Murmurou ao puxá-lo para si em um abraço. Antes que ele pudesse responder, cobriu com seus lábios os dele e beijou-o com ímpeto. As mãos acariciando a nuca e pescoço dele.

Quando separaram-se, Dohko tinha o rosto manchado de nuances de cinza, branco e preto. Sorriu, pois a maquiagem de Shion estava toda borrada.

- Venha cá, sente-se. – Puxou-o para a cama e com os olhos procurou por algo que servisse. Sorriu ao encontrar outra porta, que levava ao banheiro. Voltou com uma toalha umedecida. – Vamos nos livrar da maquiagem.

- Dohko eu posso fazer isso.

- Não... Eu quero fazer! – Sem esperar, passou a ponta da toalha sobre a testa dele começando a retirar-lhe a maquiagem.

- Sua fantasia tem muitos botões... – Shion comentou observando o peito dele subir e descer lentamente ao respirar. Sorriu ao estender as mãos e tocar-lhe o pescoço na altura do primeiro botão soltando-o e sem esperar fazer o mesmo com o segundo e o terceiro.

Dohko procurou pelos olhos violáceos, estes brilhavam intensamente. – Por favor, deixe-me terminar de limpar seu rosto. – Pediu tentando acalmar seu coração que batia descompassado no peito. Não queria ir com muita sede ao pote. – Feche os olhos... – Pediu, mas estremeceu ao sentir as mãos sobre seu peito e os dedos hábeis enrodilharem seus mamilos. Segurou-lhe as mãos e olhou-o sério. – Se não parar com isso, não conseguirei terminar de te limpar e não responderei por meus atos.

Pegando a toalha das mãos dele Shion passou por seu rosto todo. Mirou-o com curiosidade e ao vê-lo assentir, deixou a toalha de lado. Estava com o rosto livre da maquiagem. Sorrindo limpou também o rosto de chinês. Jogou a toalha para o lado e voltou a acariciar o corpo que tanto lhe estava a despertar o desejo.

- Ah... Dohko... Sinta... – Puxou-lhe a mão até a altura de seu coração e encostou-a em seu peito. – Sinta... Bate forte por ti. – Aproximou-se dele e beijou-o puxando para mais perto em um abraço forte e apertado. As mãos de ambos deslizando pelos corpos, sentindo, atiçando... Provocando.

Separaram-se apenas em busca de ar. Sorrisos trocados, olhares enamorados. Sem nada dizer, o chinês puxou-lhe a mão até a altura de seu coração. Os olhos não se desviavam, pareciam dois imãs. O coração batia tão ou mais forte que o de Shion. Ambos compreendiam o que estava acontecendo. Os sentimentos eram os mesmos. Como almas gêmeas que se buscam, encontram-se e completam-se. Como um sonho do qual não queriam acordar. O amor queimando em seus corações como uma chama eterna.

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**

_Feche seus olhos, me dê sua mão, querido._  
**Do you feel my heart beating?**

_Você sente meu coração pulsando?_**  
****Do you understand?**

_Você compreende?_**  
Do you feel the same?**

_Você sente o mesmo? _**  
Am I only dreaming?**

_Estou apenas sonhando?_**  
****Is this burning an eternal flame?  
**_Isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?_

Habilmente, Shion deslizou suas mãos pelo peito de Dohko e, enquanto apertava, arranhava e acariciava, ia abrindo os botões da camisa. Dohko por sua vez, muito lentamente, soltou-lhe o cabelo deixando-os soltos. De olhos fechados o chinês se entregou as caricias e mordiscou o lábio inferior tentando se controlar. Seus corpos clamavam por algo mais íntimo. Por um contato sem as peças de roupas os atrapalhando. O chinês fechou os olhos deliciando-se com as carícias e com o que estava sentindo.

- Dohko... Abra os olhos. – Pediu depositando beijos nas pálpebras ainda cerradas. Sorriu ao ver as íris esverdeadas meio opacas pelo desejo. – Não quero desviar meus olhos dos seus. – Murmurou ao aproximar seus lábios dos dele e beijá-lo com ardor. Deslizou suas mãos do cós da calça até alcançar-lhe a nuca. Vibrou ao sentir o estremecimento do corpo do amado. Lentamente empurrou-lhe a camisa fazendo-a escorregar dos ombros para os braços. Ajudou-o a retirar os braços das mangas e em seguida jogou para fora da cama a peça de roupa.

Os olhos de ambos se encontraram novamente. Não era preciso falar muito, ou não falar nada. Apenas com olhares se entendiam.

Dohko mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior e com rapidez começou a abrir todos os botões da camisa do outro, que também fora parar em algum lugar do quarto. Beijou-o colando os corpos. Afundou suas mãos nos fartos cabelos de Shion.

Ambos podiam ser só pintores, mas tinham os corpos bem torneados a custa de, nadar no mar da parte de Shion e praticar artes marciais por parte de Dohko. Estavam se conhecendo... Descobrindo cada ponto mais sensível ao toque... O que dava mais prazer.

Shion olhou-o desejoso, lambeu os lábios e suspirou. – Perfeito... – Ronronou ao sentir os lábios do 'samurai' marcando-lhe a pele como ferro em brasa enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele. Arfou ao sentir os dentes cravarem em seu pescoço. Segurou forte os fios de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e sem oferecer resistência, ofereceu mais o pescoço ao levantar o queixo mirando o teto. Gemeu baixinho. Uma sinfonia para os ouvidos de Dohko.

- Acho que estamos muito vestidos ainda. – A voz rouca de Dohko tendo o efeito de uma carícia próximo ao ouvido de Shion.

- Que tal mudarmos essa situação? – Perguntou empurrando delicadamente o chinês pelos ombros e fazendo com que ele deitasse. Tirou-lhe as sapatilhas e meias jogando tudo a esmo no chão. De gatinhas passou por sobre o corpo do outro e espalhou beijos, lambidas e mordidas pelo pescoço, peito e barriga. Com um olhar malicioso, colocou as mãos entre o cós da calça e a pele da cintura, deslizando os dedos lentamente. Sorriu de lado ao ouvir um gemido escapar pelos lábios inchados pelos tantos beijos trocados.

Apaixonado, Shion abriu-lhe a calça devagar sentindo o tamanho do desejo do amado. Sorriu. Sabia que aquilo era por ele, para ele. Alguém que o desejava e quem sabe amava-o como ele já sentia toda essa carga de sentimentos e emoções. Lentamente retirou-lhe a calça e a peça íntima, estás também tendo o mesmo destino que as outras roupas. Voltou de gatinhas deitando sobre o corpo dele. Abraçou-o beijando-lhe com volúpia e urgência. As mãos de ambos percorrendo pelos corpos.

Ao separar os lábios dos de Shion, Dohko mordiscou-lhe a orelha, sorriu ao ouvir o gemido baixo e urgente.

- Isso não é justo! Falta você ficar sem essa peça que nos está atrapalhando. – A voz sensualmente rouca. Com um giro de corpo ficou por cima dele e, sentando-se sobre suas cochas marcou com seus lábios e dentes o peito do amado. De joelhos conseguiu livrá-lo das sapatilhas, meias e por fim da calça e o resto da indumentária.

Mordiscou o lábio inferior ao admirar o corpo nu a sua frente. Deitou-se por cima de Shion o tomando nos braços, seus corpos se enroscando em total intensidade e paixão. Agora nada mais os impedia de um maior contato... De um contato íntimo... Mãos que deslizavam em lugares onde talvez Shion nunca houvesse permitido, ou que talvez nunca houvesse o feito gemer daquela forma como agora. Os corpos parecendo um braseiro... Não havia duvidas...

- Doh... Te quero... – A voz rouca. Um clamor urgente.

Inseguro, Dohko mirou-o nos olhos. Saga havia dado a entender que Shion já havia tido outros namorados, mas não sabia se algum deles havia ido tão longe. Mordiscou os lábios percebendo as faces rubras do outro.

- Shion...

- Não pense, Dohko... – Murmurou. – Sou um homem, não uma jovenzinha em sua primeira vez... – A voz rouca e máscula.

Acariciando-lhe o rosto, Dohko correu sua mão pela lateral do corpo do amado e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Apertou a coxa torneada, libertou os lábios dele ao sentir as unhas em suas costas. Gemeu alto. Acomodou-se melhor e devagar fez com que se tornassem um só, acalmando o amado, pensou em parar, mas foi encorajado por Shion, que beijou-o com ardor e urgência. Mordiscou-lhe os lábios, pescoço e o acariciou. Eram um só. Um só coração. Uma só emoção. Os corpos quentes, vibrantes. Era inacreditável como ambos se completavam. Como um sonho se tornando realidade.

Entregaram-se a paixão, ao êxtase e juntos alcançaram as nuvens. Carinhosamente, Dohko aninhou Shion entre seus braços e beijou-lhe calmamente... Enamorados. Estavam enamorados... Não precisavam de palavras, viu-o adormecer e desejou que o destino lhes deixasse juntos para sempre. Sabia agora que poderia amar sem medos e que estava com alguém que sentia o mesmo por ele. Sabia que a chama do amor para eles queimaria eternamente.

**I believe it's meant to be, darling **

_Eu acredito no que está destinado a acontecer, querido._  
**I watch when you are sleeping**  
_Eu te observo quando você está dormindo,_

**You belong with me  
**_Seu lugar é comigo._

**Do you feel the same?**

_Você sente o mesmo?_  
**Am I only dreaming?**

_Estou apenas sonhando?_  
**Or is this burning an eternal flame?**  
_Ou isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?_

**oOoOoOo**

Acordou assustado ao ouvir seu nome, os olhos verdes arregalados. Olhou na direção das janelas e ainda estava escuro. O corpo de Shion estava aninhado ao seu. Beijou-lhe a testa. Talvez ele falasse dormindo. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e, devagar para que ele não acordasse deslizou o corpo pelo colchão e levantou. Na penumbra seguiu até o banheiro, pouco tempo depois voltou e estava pronto para deitar quando foi surpreendido pela luz sendo acesa. Shion sentira sua falta e acordara, sorria felinamente.

- Sabia que você fica lindo ao ser surpreendido andando nu por ai? – Shion gracejou ajeitando-se melhor na cama. O braço direito atrás da cabeça, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro com mexas emoldurando-lhe o rosto e caindo no peito nu.

Dohko arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu. – Hmm... Não sabia. – Respondeu tendo uma idéia. – Você está de um jeito... – Fez uma pausa e aproximou-se mais da cama. - Muito sexy. – Completou ao deitar-se ao lado dele. Abraçou-o puxando para si. – Sabe, você aceitaria ser meu modelo? – Perguntou sem fazer rodeios.

Shion mirou-o nos olhos. – Modelo? – Perguntou surpreso. – Mas agora?

- Sim. Vai... Diz que aceita! – Insistiu. – Pose para mim! – Murmurou, a voz levemente rouca. Os lábios próximos ao lóbulo da orelha, roçando. Mãos que acariciavam provocando-o.

Um suspiro. Uma leve carícia no rosto já muito amado. Olhos nos olhos... – Está bem! Tenho uma tela sem usar ao lado da cômoda. Veja se o tamanho lhe agrada. – Shion tinha o rosto levemente rosado. Nunca havia feito tamanha loucura, mas sentia-se bem ao fazer aquilo. Recebeu um beijo estalado e com um sorriso nos lábios, viu o chinês ainda nu ir pegar a tela.

- Perfeita! – Sorriu ao ver a tela. Pegou no mesmo canto o cavalete, banquinho e a maleta de tintas e pincéis.

- Como quer que eu fique? – Shion tentava imaginar uma pose sensual.

- Uma que sinta-se bem? – Dohko voltou-lhe os olhos pensativo. – Fique como estava quando acordou, soerga um pouco só seu tronco. – Ia arrumando as coisas ao mesmo tempo em que falava.

Mesmo ocupado conseguia desviar os olhos e prestar atenção em Shion, que procurava arrumar-se da melhor maneira possível. Puxando todo o lençol, deixou as pernas à mostra, cobrindo apenas seu baixo ventre.

Dohko sorriu satisfeito, vestiu apenas a cueca e, com a grafite de desenho em punho pôs-se ao trabalho.

- Como está ficando? – Shion perguntou alguns minutos após vê-lo sentar-se. Estava impaciente.

- Apenas comecei, tenha calma. – Estava compenetrado e o tamanho da tela o fazia tomar muito cuidado para não fazer o desenho nem muito pequeno, nem muito grande.

Enquanto Dohko desenhava, Shion pode perceber como ele ficava compenetrado e não falava muito. Ele também era daquele jeito. Sorriu de lado e teve sua curiosidade despertada quando viu-o pegando a paleta e misturando as cores.

- Já vai começar a pintar? – Na voz uma pitada de desapontamento.

- Vou sim... – Dohko mirou-o nos olhos e sorriu. – Quando estiver cansado de ficar só nesta posição me avise.

- Avisarei, mas acho que você deveria deixar para pintar pela manhã. – Shion falou baixo, a voz levemente rouca. – Venha ficar aqui comigo. – Convidou.

- Que raios de pintor é você que perde a oportunidade de terminar um quadro tendo o modelo a sua frente? – Gracejou. Nos lábios um sorriso divertido.

- Hmm... Sou um pintor enamorado. – Ronronou. Seus olhos violáceos faiscando.

Arregalando os olhos, Dohko sentiu o rosto esquentar. Segurou a paleta e o pincel com a mão esquerda, coçou a cabeça com a mão livre e sorriu bem envergonhado. – Então, sabes como quero terminar de pintar esse quadro para que saibas também o quanto estou enamorado... Teremos toda a vida pela frente, meu querido. – Ao terminar de falar, começou a pintar. O pincel deslizando suavemente sobre a tela.

Seu falante amado a todo o momento lhe perguntava, ou comentava algo. Após algum tempo estanhou o silêncio em que o quarto havia caído. Sorriu, Shion havia adormecido. Sentiu vontade de largar a pintura e ir deitar-se também. A luz que não lhe ajudava muito, já estava fazendo com que ele forçasse demais e, seus olhos começavam a ficar pesados. Bocejou, prestou atenção em cada traço, parte e sombreado que havia feito. Faltava muito pouco para terminar a pintura. Ele sabia que se tivesse com outro tipo de iluminação, um quadro como aquele, de tamanho razoável, seria terminado em pouco tempo. Mas a noite...? Realmente não teria jeito de conseguir acabar, sua vista já estava muito cansada e, para um artista plástico como ele, exigente demais consigo mesmo, se continuasse não iria aprovar o resultado final no outro dia.

Limpou o pincel, fechou as tintas que se encontravam abertas, deu mais uma olhada para a tela e sorriu. – _"Perfeito..."_ – Pensou ao dirigir-se a cama, apagou a luz e deitou.

- Que horas são? – Shion perguntou-lhe. A voz grogue, sonolenta. Acabara por acordar ao sentir o corpo do amado tocar o seu. Já estava quase acordando. O sono estava leve.

- São cinco horas, volta a dormir é cedo! – Dohko beijou-lhe os lábios, acariciou-lhe o rosto e com um suspiro, deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e dormiu.

Apoiado no cotovelo, Shion tirou uma mexa de cabelo da frente do rosto amado e sorriu. – Durma, meu querido! Você não precisava ter ficado até tão tarde pintando. – Murmurou ao sair lentamente da cama e acendendo a luz. Aproximou-se do quadro e o que viu deixou-o sem fala. – Doce chinês... Nunca imaginei que você pintasse assim. – A voz baixa, os olhos brilhantes. – Ah! Dohko... Talvez não goste, mas vou terminar esse quadro por você. Temos estilos parecidos. Sim... Vou pintar. – Sorriu. Pegou o pincel, espalhou tintas diversas sobre a paleta e começou a dar os acabamentos e pintando o pouco que faltava. A cada remexida de Dohko na cama, ele voltava os olhos atentamente.

Sentiu seu coração aquecer-se quando ele acabou por deitar-se com as costas para o colchão, pois assim pode ver-lhe o rosto. Parecia que sorria mesmo dormindo. Voltou seus olhos para o quadro. Suspirou. Sentia seu coração acelerado, batendo... Palpitando. E ele sabia por que e por quem.

- Shion! – A voz baixa, os olhos serrados.

Voltou seus olhos para ele. – _"Está dormindo. Será que sonhas comigo? Até em seus sonhos me chama...?" _– Pensou ao voltar os olhos para as janelas. Ao ver a claridade da manhã começar a invadir o quarto suspirou novamente. Shion tinha certeza absoluta. Dohko preenchera o lugar vazio em seu coração. Dera-lhe motivos para voltar a sorrir... A voltar a amar...

**Say my name the sun shines through the rain**

_Diga meu nome,o sol brilha em meio à chuva..._**  
****A whole life so lonely**

_Uma vida toda tão sozinho,_**  
And then you come and ease the pain**

_E então você chega e alivia a dor._**  
I don't want to lose this feeling  
**_Eu não quero perder este sentimento.  
_

**oOoOoOo**

Estava no limiar do acordado e do sono. Não queria sair daquela cama. Estava semi consciente. Sentia a proximidade do corpo másculo e bem torneado. Aquilo lhe fazia sentir-se bem. Lentamente abriu os olhos azuis, piscou algumas vezes para tentar acostumar-se com a claridade. Em seu peito uma cabeça repousava, os cabelos negros. Arregalou os olhos, mas sorriu imediatamente ao relembrar onde estava e com quem.

"_Shura..."_ – Pensou Saga ao acariciar-lhe os cabelos. Levou um pequeno susto ao vê-lo virar a cabeça e mirá-lo com aquelas íris verdes brilhantes que tanto lhe cativaram.

- Dormistes bem, Saga? – Perguntou contendo um bocejo. Havia descoberto o nome do grego ao começarem a arrancar as roupas.

- Dormi espanhol... – Saga acariciou-lhe as costas. – A julgar pela claridade, talvez tenhamos perdido o café. – Aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa. O loiro havia achado no jeito sexy e impetuoso do espanhol algo que lhe fazia muito bem e que lhe completava.

Shura apoiou seu braço no peito dele ajeitando-se melhor. – E usted liga por termos perdido? – Perguntou ao enrolar uma mexa dos longos cabelos loiros entre os dedos. Sorriu de lado.

- Não ligo. – Saga respondeu ao acariciar o rosto do espanhol. – Podemos pedir que tragam algo para nós aqui. Não sei quanto a você, mas não estou muito com vontade de sair da cama.

Soerguendo o corpo, deitou-se sobre o grego. – Loiro... Compartilho contigo sua vontade. – E beijou-o demoradamente. Mãos deslizavam pelos corpos, gemidos, apertões... O desejo consumindo os corações que pelo destino se encontraram.

**oOoOoOo**

- Dohko...

A voz parecia vir de longe. Algo fazia cócegas em seu peito. Resmungou um pouco coisas sem sentido.

- Dohko, acorde. – Shion tentou novamente. Sorriu ao ver o chinês remexer-se, mas não abrir os olhos. Depositou um beijo suave nos lábios dele e sorriu ao sentir braços cingirem sua cintura em um abraço apertado.

- Bom dia! – Murmurou ao finalmente abrir os olhos.

- Você quer dizer boa tarde! – Corrigiu-o acariciando-lhe o rosto. Não pode conter o riso ao vê-lo com os olhos arregalados e surpresos. – Não adianta retrucar, ou me perguntar por que não te chamei antes, pois você ficou até tarde pintando e... Por falar em pintura eu percebi que nossos estilos são muito parecidos. Não me olhe assim. – Pediu ao vê-lo arquear as sobrancelhas. – Eu dei o acabamento no quadro.

- É mesmo? – Dohko sorriu. – Vamos lá ver se ficou bom. – Brincou. Ao levantar da cama tomou um susto com a bela mesa posta. – Mas o que...

- Tomei a liberdade de pedir que nosso café ou almoço se assim preferir, fosse servido aqui. – Shion parou ao lado dele. Estava totalmente vestido.

- Preciso vestir algo e... – Olhou para sua fantasia agora ajeitada sobre uma poltrona. Pegou a cueca e a calça vestindo-as.

Antes de sentar a mesa foi olhar o quadro e sorriu. – Ficou perfeito. – Comentou ao abraçar Shion que estava ao seu lado.

- Também com um modelo desses... – Gracejou.

- Ora... Vou calá-lo seu convencido. – Os risos misturando-se. Os rostos e lábios a poucos centímetros. O beijo foi inevitável.

Shion assumindo seu autocontrole, separou-se delicadamente. – Venha, vamos comer alguma coisa, ou você gostaria de tomar um banho antes?

- Só se você me acompanhar... – Os olhos brilhando maliciosamente.

- O convite é tentador, mas eu...

- Vai Shion... Pode ser muito prazeroso. – Murmurou Dohko próximo ao ouvido dele.

Suspirando, acabou por concordar. – Está bem. – E puxou-o para o banheiro. – Dohko calma... Eu preciso tirar minha roupa primeiro.

O riso divertido tomou conta de todo o banheiro. Brincalhão, o chinês puxara o amado com roupa e tudo para dentro da banheira que começava a encher.

**oOoOoOo**

Reunidos à mesa do jantar no grande salão, Shion, Helene e Dohko conversavam trivialidades. O pequeno Kiki sentado entre eles também participava um pouco da conversa quando lhe era permitido e, quase sempre o arteiro garotinho lhes contava sobre algo que havia feito durante o dia.

- Shion, o que aconteceu com Saga?

- Por que pergunta, Helene? – Os olhos violáceos miraram a irmã sentada a sua frente.

Dohko e Kiki apenas prestavam atenção, esse último torcendo o nariz.

- Hoje a tardinha barrei-o de entrar em seu atelier, achei estranho ele querer pegar as telas que irão para a Itália se não há data estipulada para a viagem. – Helene parecia mais surpresa ao contar ao irmão do eu ele que recebia a notícia.

- Irei procurá-lo. – Shion parou de falar e olhou para Dohko, que lhe apertava a coxa com a mão por baixo da tolha da mesa. – Mas não irei sozinho. – Trocou um rápido sorriso com o chinês.

Horas mais tarde já no quarto de Shion.

- Eu sei que não me quer por perto, mas algo me diz que tenho de estar contigo.

- Pode ser, Dohko... – Shion estava pensativo. Sentiu braços lhe cingindo a cintura e sorriu. – Amanhã cedo ao acordar irei para a praia terminar meu último quadro. Gostaria que fosse comigo, você vem? – Convidou.

- Claro que sim. Agora, já que me quer com você aqui... – Sorriu acariciando-lhe o rosto. - Que tal relaxarmos um pouco, ou não conseguiremos acordar cedo. – Beijou-o calmamente e apagou a luz do quarto.

**oOoOoOo**

Com os longos cabelos presos em uma trança frouxa, Shion tentava terminar seu último quadro. Dohko estava nadando um pouco para refrescar-se, pois mesmo sendo muito cedo, o calor já estava insuportável. Com um sorriso nos lábios, os dedos firmes segurando o pincel, ele dava um toque mais claro para os raios que eram desferidos por Zeus nos andrógenos.

A idéia havia lhe surgido quando terminara de ler um comentário sobre o tema. Pintava com mais sentimentos que o normal, talvez por sentir-se só, mas não agora. Seus olhos procuraram pelo amado que começava a sair das águas do mar.

- Como está indo com a pintura? – Perguntou ao pegar a toalha e começar a enxugar-se.

- Quase terminando, faltam poucos detalhes. – Shion sorriu ao vê-lo aproximar-se e prostrar-se atrás dele.

Dohko segurou a respiração, até aquele momento ele não havia visto a tela, que estivera com uma proteção. De olhos arregalados parecia que a voz de seu amigo Enzo, ou Mask como todos o chamavam, ribombava em sua mente ao contar-lhes sobre a lenda do Andrógeno. Aquele quadro também era de Shion. Quantas coisas mais lhe remeteriam sempre para ele?

- O que foi Dohko? – Shion encarou-o preocupado ao voltar-se um pouco para melhor vê-lo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada! Está ficando perfeito. – Sorriu e inclinou-se um pouco dando-lhe um beijo exigente.

- Aí estão vocês...

Ambos olharam assustados para o lado. Saga aproximou-se deles devagar. Seus olhos azuis mirando-os com raiva. Parou atrás da tela, de frente para eles e encarou-os.

Shion depositou cuidadosamente a paleta e o pincel sobre sua maleta de tinas e voltou seus olhos estreitos para o empresário. Dohko as suas costas cruzara os braços a frente do corpo e também não estava nem um pouco contente.

- O que foi, Saga? – Shion perguntou. Sua voz baixa e ácida. – Sabe que não sou bom em decifrar cara feia.

- Pena, pois é a única que tenho. E você não era assim antes. – A voz baixa e séria.

- Por que será não? – Shion perguntou desdenhoso. – Talvez seja por sua culpa não é?

- Minha culpa? – Arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia a que ele se referia, mas nunca diria que ele tinha culpa. Nunca admitiria.

- Sim, sua Saga. – Ficou de pé de um pulo. Dohko tocou-lhe gentilmente no braço. Ele não iria se meter, ou somente se fosse necessário.

- Tenha calma. – Pediu. Sabia que não seria fácil para ele seguir ao que pedia, pois entendia perfeitamente o que o amante sentia.

Shion olhou para trás e sorriu, quando voltou-se para Saga estava novamente com o semblante sério. – A que devemos a honra de sua aparição? – Perguntou. Não conseguia ser cordato como costumava ser. Estava disposto a lutar por sua felicidade. Ainda mais se Dohko estivesse consigo.

- Sou seu empresário, não preciso ter motivos para estar contigo. – O olhar sério.

- Pois eu acho que à partir de hoje não preciso que esteja presente comigo vinte e quatro horas. Você só é o empresário. Não entende de técnicas de pintura. É pago para gerenciar meus interesses entre outras coisas. Nada mais, nada menos.

Dohko prestava atenção, se algo acontecesse, voaria no pescoço do grego mesmo ele sendo bem mais alto.

- Certo, Shion... Ou agora devo começar a chamá-lo de senhor Leiylllian? – Perguntou com ironia. – Por que se me disse que esse amador sabe algo sobre pintura...

- Se achas conveniente, para mim está muito bom, por que só temos negócios, senhor. – Shion estreitou os olhos. – E não diga que Dohko não sabe ou não entende...

- Shion, deixe-o pensar o que quiser. Importa que ambos saibamos a verdade. – Dohko pediu-lhe. Nos olhos o brilho furioso. – Acho melhor você se retirar senhor, pois como Shion disse...

- Tenho boa audição! – Saga começava a perder a paciência. – Não posso ir ainda, tenho um comunicado. Consegui as passagens para a viagem, acho bom não faltar com sua palavra, pois está tudo certo de partirmos na segunda-feira pela manhã. – Sem esperar deu meia volta e deixou-os sozinhos.

Shion parecia ter levado um soco, não se movia, não tinha reação. Parecia perdido em pensamentos. – Você vai comigo não é? – Perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Não posso, Shion. Preciso me estabelecer na cidade, arrumar um emprego. Não posso depender de você para tudo. – Dohko estava com o semblante fechado e sério.

- Mas quando voltarmos você pode procurar algo, ou tentar a sorte com seus quadros. Você pode fazer uma vernissage comigo! – Sorriu.

- Não Shion, será melhor que eu não vá. Saga...

- Ele é pago para ser meu empresário, não decidir quem deve ou não ficar ao meu lado. – Shion começava a irritar-se.

- Sim eu sei, mas me entenda está bem? Vá nessa viagem, eu estarei aqui quando voltar. Fica melhor assim. Você já havia planejado tudo isso. – Acariciou-lhe o rosto e beijou-o carinhosamente.

- Dohko... – Estava contrariado.

- Shion, por favor. Siga como já estava programado, você esperava por isso. Eu ficarei por aqui a sua espera. Afinal não fica bem você levar consigo alguém que mal conhece.

- Não me importo com isso...

Dohko sorriu. Como ele era teimoso, mas aquilo fazia com que gostasse mais dele. – Ficamos assim, você vai para a Itália e quando voltar nos acertamos e assumimos nosso romance.

- Mas já assumimos! – Shion estreitou os olhos. O chinês balançou a cabeça e riu divertido. Era difícil não rir em uma situação como aquela.

- Shion, assumimos algo? – Dohko arqueou uma sobrancelha. Por dentro sentia vontade de rir, mas estava controlando-se, pois queria ver o jeito do outro.

- Não assumimos? – Os olhos violáceos arregalados. – Eu pensei, bem... Somos adultos, sabemos o que queremos. – Shion não conseguia desviar os olhos dos do chinês.

Abrindo um sorriso divertido, Dohko o abraçou e beijou-o. Afagou-lhe a longa trança. Os lábios separaram-se à procura de ar pouco tempo depois. – Estamos juntos sim. Eu estava brincando.

Shion balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e derrubou-o na areia com uma rasteira bem aplicada. – Não reclame! Você mereceu! – Mirou-o nos olhos com superioridade, que não durou muito, pois o chinês segurando-lhe pelos tornozelos desequilibrou-o fazendo com que caísse. A brincadeira só parou, pois quase derrubaram o cavalete com a tela na areia.

**oOoOoOo**

Dohko só conseguiu voltar para seu quarto, quando finalmente terminou de ajudar Shion a fazer as malas. Não que este não quisesse fazê-las, mas parecia não estar com mínima vontade. Separaram-se no corredor com o mais alto indo ter com a irmã para tratar de assuntos sobre a pousada antes de sua partida e o chinês seguindo até a frente de seu quarto.

Retirou sua camisa chinesa e as sapatilhas e começou a arrumar seu terno para mais a noite. Teriam um jantar de 'boa viagem' e despedida para o amado e não poderia estar vestindo algo amarrotado. Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho demorado e quando saia deste com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, barulho na porta chamou-lhe a atenção. Vestiu rapidamente as vestes chinesas e foi abrir a porta fechando o último botão da camisa.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao deparar-se com um mensageiro. Este lhe estendeu uma pequena bandeja de prata na qual um papel muito bem dobrado repousava. Pegou-o, agradeceu dando-lhe uma gorjeta e voltou para dentro, abrindo rapidamente o bilhete.

"_Shion quer encontrar-me agora? Mas porque não veio me procurar?"_ – Pensou Dohko ajeitando a vestimenta, calçando as sapatilhas e saindo apressado.

Pedira para encontrar-se com ele na praia. Logo escureceria, assim o chinês apressou os passos para não demorar e fazê-lo esperar muito. Ao aproximar-se da praia, caminhou um pouco. Talvez Shion ainda não tivesse chegado. Estava distraído, parou um pouco apreciando o por do sol. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, mas não voltou-se para olhar, pensara ser o amado chegando. No último minuto voltou-se lentamente. Arregalou os olhos.

- Você... – Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, sua boca e nariz foram cobertos por um tecido embebido em ópio, que o dopou facilmente.

- Eu lhe disse que seria fácil! – Encarou o ser a sua frente e sentiu-se como se estivesse a frente de um espelho.

- Devo admitir que você tinha razão, eu deveria tê-lo chamado antes. Agora vamos, temos de levá-lo para o local combinado.

- Sim. E você não se esqueça de pedir para que entreguem...

- Pode sossegar, Kanon. Arquitetamos esse plano juntos. Eu já subornei um dos mensageiros da pousada. – Sorriu satisfeito.

Jogaram o chinês no banco traseiro de um carro, cobriram com uma manta e voltaram para a pousada. Depois de amordaçar e amarrá-lo, deixaram onde o loiro mais velho tinha certeza que ninguém o encontraria tão rápido.

**oOoOoOo**

O dia mal havia clareado e Shion já estava em pé. Na verdade, ele mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos a noite inteira. Ainda não conseguia entender, ou mesmo acreditar no bilhete que recebera pouco antes de descer para o jantar de sua despedida.

- Dohko... – Murmurou ao olhar para a tela do nu artístico. Parecia que estava vendo-o ali, sentado pintando. O sorriso divertido, por vezes malicioso a iluminar-lhe o rosto bonito. – _"Impossível! Dohko não é ganancioso, não se aproximaria de mim assim somente por minhas posses. Não condiz com tudo o que ele fez para me convencer que não iria para a Itália."_ – Pensou angustiado. Aquilo não estava batendo. Ele não se enganaria tanto. Estava custando a acreditar.

Suspirou pesaroso. Precisava trocar de roupa para ir encontrar-se com sua família. Talvez até já estivessem esperando-o, mas ainda era cedo demais, constatou ao checar o relógio. Bufou ao sentar-se na cama, massageou as têmporas. Voltou seus olhos para as malas prontas. Ele não entendia como havia conseguido mentir para a irmã e que está acreditara no que ele contara. Voltou a massagear as têmporas. Acabou por esquecer-se da hora perdido em seus pensamentos e quase se atrasou, não fosse pelo pessoal da pousada que fora buscar-lhe as bagagens e telas.

Ao finalmente chegar a mesa, não pode evitar torcer os lábios ao deparar-se com a vasta cabeleira loira. Como o empresário estava de costas, Shion teve tempo de disfarçar um pouco, mas seu tratamento com ele havia se tornado frio e impessoal.

Conversaram pouco a mesa, Helene parecia saber que algo não estava bem, mas não tinha como perguntar tendo Saga por perto. Sem oportunidade, ela esperou o melhor momento e este se apresentou quando abraçou o irmão para despedir-se.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas não se deixe abater. Se não quiser embarcar, não embarque. Damos um jeito de cancelar a vernissage por aqui. – Murmurou e beijou-lhe carinhosamente no rosto. – Estarei sempre ao seu lado.

- Eu sei Helene! – Sorriu agradecido e retribuiu ao beijo. Em seguida abraçou o sobrinho. – Te trarei um presente.

- Oba! – Kiki saltitou contente quando o tio o soltou.

- Vamos Shion, temos de chegar um pouco antes. – Saga já dentro do carro apressou-o.

Shion fuzilou-o com os olhos, entrou no carro e acenou para a família. Engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se de Dohko. Seguiu calado ao lado do loiro. Ao estacionar o carro no porto, Saga antes de descer voltou-se para olhá-lo.

- Escuta, se você está de mal com a vida por que foi abandonado por seu amante, não queira descontar em mim. Você tem de saber separar as coisas.

- Saga, vou dizer-lhe uma única vez, por isso espero que entenda de primeira. – A voz baixa e ácida. – Não se meta em minha vida particular. Nada além do profissional lhe diz respeito.

- Discordo, devo saber de tudo a seu respeito, pois sou pago para...

- Ser meu empresário, nada mais que isso. – Shion cortou-o e desceu do carro ajeitando melhor o paletó. Não queria se alterar mais e, evitou olhar para Saga, pois tinha certeza que o grego estaria espumando de raiva.

- Depois não reclame quando começar a ter dificuldades. Eu só quero o melhor para você.

- Sei me cuidar, sou adulto. – O olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer.

- Se é o que você acha, eu não vou tentar dissuadi-lo, não tenho tempo para ataques de ego.

- Eu quem tenho o ego inflado?

- Creio que podemos parar por aqui. – Saga estava irritado e tentava não demonstrar muito, sem sucesso.

- Pode ser.

O local de embarque estava lotado de gente. Malas sendo levadas à bordo, falação e gritos. O pintor começava a sentir-se atordoado. O loiro parou ao seu lado. Estava quieto e ficou assim por longos minutos.

- Precisamos deixar que os carregadores embarquem nossas bagagens e os quadros. – Saga falou ao acaso. Não se importava com os sentimentos dele, desde que continuasse a render lucros não se importaria mesmo.

- Não, ainda é cedo! – Shion proferiu. A voz séria, o olhar perdido em algum ponto da embarcação.

- Mas precisamos embarcar, Shion... – Saga virou-se e pegou uma tela.

Votando-se para o grego, com um safanão retirou-lhe das mãos o quadro. Nem prestou atenção em como era olhado com surpresa. Pegou a mala do empresário e colocou-a em suas mãos.

- Se está com tanta pressa, vá. Embarque, eu seguirei depois. – Shion mirou-o, os olhos estreitos, opacos e frios. Sentia ganas de voar-lhe no pescoço. – Vá, eu já disse. Tudo está pago. Lá dentro nos encontramos.

- E quem pensa que é para falar comigo assim?

- Sou a pessoa que te contratou. É uma ordem, Saga. – Sibilou friamente. O loiro nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito. Não o deixaria só. Sentia que alguma coisa não estava bem. Mirou os olhos violáceos e não conseguiu ver nada além das íris opacas, frias... O olhar de uma pessoa decidida.

- Vamos, Shion, quanto antes embarcarmos, melhor será. – Tentou convencê-lo a embarcar.

- Isso está se tornando muito repetitivo. Já mandei você ir na frente. Sei me virar sozinho já fizemos isso outras vezes. – Shion começava a se irritar, de novo.

- Você não quer mais ir, não é? – Perguntou. - Ao menos seja sincero consigo mesmo e comigo. - O pintor encarou-o sem expressão nenhuma. – Não acredito que é tudo por causa...

- Cale a boca, Saga! – A voz baixa e enrouquecida. – Vá... Saia de perto de mim. Se eu embarcar você saberá e, essa é nossa última viagem com você sendo meu empresário, pois é muito tarde para mudanças de planos.

- Não me faça rir, Shion. Fui eu que o descobri, fui eu que fiz você chegar onde está. Serei insubstituível! Sou o melhor no que faço. O melhor para você. – Era incrível como o ego do loiro podia ser enorme.

- Sim, você me descobriu, mas foi o meu talento que me impulsionou até hoje. De nada lhe adiantaria se eu não fosse bom o bastante. – Os olhos violáceos chispantes. – E ninguém é insubstituível. Vá, suba. A viagem está paga. Nos veremos lá dentro. – Reforçou. Desviou os olhos e começou a ignorar o loiro.

Para evitar continuarem chamando a atenção, Saga pegou sua mala e seguiu até a área de embarque. Deixou que o carregador pegasse sua bagagem e subiu pela prancha de acesso. Ao alcançar o convés procurou um local para poder ver se Shion embarcaria ou não, mas em meio a multidão não conseguia mais localizá-lo. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor. Não era de correr atrás de ninguém. Resolveu que poderia ir tomar um suco, um coquetel, qualquer coisa. Shion ia se arrepender.

**oOoOoOo**

Uma dor de cabeça insuportável, o cheiro de poeira e mofo invadindo-lhe a narina fizera com que acordasse. Tentou mover os braços e mãos e não conseguiu. Estava com as mãos e os pés amarrados. Conseguiu a muito custo virar-se um pouco, ficando de lado. Tentou livrar-se da mordaça, mas também nada aconteceu. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava preso daquele jeito e naquele lugar. Por uma fresta sabia que o sol já brilhava lá fora e aquilo só contribuiu para que seu desespero aumentasse.

"_Shion... O que será que disseram a você?"_ – Pensou arregalando os olhos.

Estava no meio de coisas muito antigas. Quando começava a desesperar-se ouviu o ranger da porta e passos. Tentou tirar a mordaça que o fazia ficar quieto, mas novamente a tentativa tornara-se frustrante e em vão.

Parando de se mover, prestou atenção e tentou ouvir melhor. Havia alguém ali junto com ele e, precisava de qualquer coisa para chamar-lhe a atenção. Olhando para os lados, avistou próximo aos pés um quadro grande e que aparentava ser bem pesado. Dobrando um pouco as pernas desferiu um chute na armação que caiu rapidamente fazendo um barulho alto.

Passos correndo rumaram para onde ele estava. Olhos brilhantes e curiosos mirando-o.

- Dohko... O que faz aqui? – Kiki perguntou e depressa, retirou-lhe a mordaça.

- Onde estou, Kiki? Saga me trouxe para cá. Me dopou. Solte minhas mãos, pequeno, por favor. – Pediu.

- Aqui é sótão da pousada. – Respondeu enquanto soltava-lhe as mãos. – Venho sempre me esconder aqui de mamãe. – O rosto traquina corado contrastando o com os cabelos vermelhos.

- Kiki, pode me dizer que horas são? Seu tio já foi? – Perguntou ao sentir o pequeno tentando desamarrar-lhe as mãos.

- É bem cedo... – Kiki respondeu. Seus dedinhos não conseguiam soltar o nó. – Tio Shion já foi.

Dohko grunhiu bravo. Saga conseguira. – Procure algo que possa cortar as cordas, Kiki. Olhe por ai.

- Está bem.

Enquanto esperava, o chinês pensava o que poderia ter acontecido e no que havia sido inventado para seu amado Shion, pois ele tinha certeza que o empresário deveria ter pensado em tudo.

- Achei algo, Dohko! – Kiki gritou ao longe.

- Venha devagar, pois não quero que caia e se machuque. – Pediu. Não adiantava correr mais, Shion aquela hora já estava dentro do navio.

Em pouco tempo, o pequeno livrou-o das cordas dos pulsos e tornozelos. Ficou de pé devagar e achou ao lado suas coisas. Saga havia fechado até sua conta. Pensara mesmo em tudo.

- Venha Kiki, me ajude com essas coisas. Vou precisar de um novo quarto. – Suspirou. – Mostre-me a saída, por favor.

- Claro, é por aqui.

**oOoOoOo**

Após contar a Helene tudo o que havia acontecido, ela insistira para que Dohko ficasse em um dos quartos na ala da família. A princípio ele recusou, mas depois foi vencido pela teimosia da mulher. Ficou sabendo sobre a mentira que haviam contado a Shion, que ele havia voltado para a China, mas não sabia Dohko que não fora bem àquela história. Acomodado novamente, após um bom banho e alimentado, o chinês saiu para espairecer. Passava das onze da manhã... Andou a esmo até chegar à praia. Tirou os sapatos e meias, subiu as barras da calça entrando na areia fofa.

Quando percebeu estava na praia, mas onde Shion gostava de pintar. O mar calmo, o céu azul misturando-se com as águas no horizonte. Deixou os sapatos para trás e seguiu até onde as ondas chegavam. Caminhou um pouco deixando que a água salgada lhe molhasse os pés. Voltou seus olhos para trás e viu as pegadas sumirem com a nova onda. Fechou os olhos e deixou que lágrimas lhe banhassem o rosto.

Perdido em sua frustração, em sua tristeza e angustia, Dohko deixou-se cair ajoelhado. Em sua cabeça, Shion tinha ido embora acreditando no pior. Pegou um punhado de areia com ambas as mãos e gritou extravasando sua raiva.

Esbaforido alguém parou atrás dele.

- Dohko...

A voz era inconfundível. Com um sorriso em meio às lágrimas, ele abriu os olhos e nem precisou voltar-se, pois lá estava ele bem a sua frente.

**oOoOoOo**

Muitos carros pararam a frente de onde Shion havia ficado. O pintor olhou mais uma vez para o navio da popa à proa. Viu quando um carregador aproximou-se e com um movimento de cabeça entrou dentro do Ford. Pediu para o moço girar-lhe a manivela e assim ligar o carro. Agradeceu assim que o ronco característico do carro foi ouvido, deu-lhe uma gorjeta e, devagar saiu com o carro tomando o rumo da pousada quando que se viu fora das ruas do porto.

Assim que colocou os pés no hall, uma chuva de perguntas pegou-o desprevenido. Ao saber que Dohko estava ali e que havia saído sem dizer nada, Shion quis ir atrás dele, mas Helene o segurou antes que cometesse algo que talvez se arrependesse pelo resto de sua vida. Fazendo-o sentar-se um pouco, contou sobre o seqüestro arquitetado por Saga e sobre ela ter a desconfiança de que o bilhete que ele recebera também se tratava de uma armação do empresário. Ao ouvir aquilo Shion pode entender muitas coisas. Precisava achar Dohko, precisava correr atrás de sua felicidade. Sem ouvir mais nada, e suposições de que nada lhe adiantariam mais, saiu apressado perguntando a quem via se tinham visto para onde o chinês havia seguido.

Pensativo, seu coração falou mais alto e seguiu para a praia. Quando estava chegando ao topo da trilha que o levava para seu esconderijo, escutou o grito e avistou Dohko de joelhos. Sem pensar desembalou a correr trilha abaixo e, em pouco tempo estava parando esbaforido atrás dele. A respiração alterada, a preocupação.

- Dohko... – Sem conseguir conter-se, deu a volta e parou a frente dele. A face molhada pelas lágrimas, o sorriso... Sentiu seu coração dar uma falhada no peito. Sem dizer nada caiu de joelhos a frente dele, abraçou-o apertado e beijou-o com exigência e ardor.

O chinês tentou dizer algo assim que teve seus lábios libertos, mas Shion não o permitiu..

- Sei que temos muito que conversar, mas não agora... Não aqui... – Levantou-se ajudando o outro. Pegou os sapatos de ambos, entregou os de Dohko e cingiu-lhe a cintura assim que este parou ao seu lado.

- Shion...

- Não diga nada meu querido. Vamos para a pousada. Lá, fora deste sol forte poderemos conversar. – A voz séria e serena.

Dohko concordou e voltaram para a pousada, indo direto para o quarto dele.

**oOoOoOo**

Não era de beber muito, mas precisava acalmar-se um pouco, assim quando um dos garçons do navio passou sobre si com uma bandeja com taças de champanhe, não pensou duas vezes e pegou um pouco da bebida borbulhante. Aproximando-se da grade de proteção, precisou procurar por um lugar onde conseguisse ficar sossegado, pois parecia que todos que embarcavam queriam um bom lugar para despedir-se dos que ficavam em terra. Quando finalmente conseguiu um lugar, encostou-se charmosamente na grade, apoiou-se no corrimão de madeira e olhou para baixo. Bebericou um pouco da bebida borbulhante e deliciosamente gelada e sorriu de lado. Se Shion pensava que ele iria desesperar-se com o que estava querendo fazer iria enganar-se.

"_Ele pensa que pode ser alguém sem mim! Está muito enganado."_ – Pensou. Voltou seus olhos apenas por curiosidade procurando pelo teimoso pintor, mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia localizar Shion, ou mesmo o carro em meio ao formigueiro humano em que aquela parte do píer havia se transformado. Estreitou os olhos e finalmente conseguiu localizá-lo, mas tinha alguma coisa errada. Ele estava saindo com o carro e não embarcando.

Equilibrando a taça em uma mão, seguiu rápido como um felino, desviando como podia das pessoas. Tentava chegar à prancha de embarque, mas ao passar atrás de um dos dutos de ar, foi empurrado, a taça caiu de sua mão espalhando o finalzinho da bebida pelo convés. Tentou soltar-se, mas não conseguiu, sendo obrigado a seguir pelas escadas. Mãos fortes lhe seguravam como garras pela cintura.

- Mas o que diabos... – Praguejou tentando novamente soltar-se.

- Hombre...

Ele conhecia aquele timbre de voz. Arregalou os olhos e tentou voltar-se para olhá-lo. Não conseguiu.

- Fique quieto, grego... Usted _no_ quer chamar a atenção de todos, _no_ é? – A voz máscula, o forte sotaque espanhol fazendo com que todos os pelos do loiro se arrepiassem.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Saga parou no meio do corredor que haviam alcançado, livrou-se das mãos e braços fortes, virou-se e encarou-o. Estava bravo com Shion e estava descontando no bonito espanhol.

- Mira... Usted achou que se livraria tão fácil de mim? – Sorriu dando alguns passos na direção dele. O loiro alto o enfeitiçara. Estava caído pelo charmoso grego. – Sabes que falas dormindo... Eu _no_ vou te deixar escapar, angelito... – Tocou uma mexa de cabelo do grego e, sem esperar puxou-o para si abraçando apertado, beijando-o com ardor e sofreguidão. Enquanto deslizava as mãos pelas costas e nádegas apertando, cravando as unhas ia o empurrando pelo corredor.

Rapidamente virou-se para que ele não fugisse e imprensou-o contra uma porta. O barulho alto e o gemido de dor escaparam pelos lábios do mais alto. Shura não se importou, mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior, abriu os olhos devagar deixando que um sorriso malicioso surgisse nos lábios. Colocou uma perna entre as de Saga e sentiu-lhe a virilidade. Abriu mais o sorriso ao ouvir o arfar do loiro. Voltou seus olhos para o numeral de identificação da cabine e pegou as chaves do bolso da calça. Balançou a chave ao lado do rosto de ambos.

- Chegamos, grego... – E sem esperar, que o outro dissesse alguma coisa, abriu a porta e empurrou-o para dentro, bateu a porta com um dos pés e caiu na cama junto com Saga.

- Você é louco...

- Sí... Louco por ti... – E calou-o com um beijo exigente. Apertões, gemidos e arfares misturavam-se enquanto as roupas iam sendo atiradas para fora da cama. – Vai ficar comigo?

- Você vai ficar comigo... – A voz rouca, sedutora e baixa. Por que lutar contra um espanhol lindo como aquele?

- Loiro... _No_ importa... De qualquer modo usted _no_ fugirá mais de mim.

- Ora, cala-se e me beije logo! – Saga o puxou para si e tomou-lhe os lábios.

**oOoOoOo**

Sentado na poltrona a frente de Shion, que permanecia em pé, Dohko sentia-se observado. Estava inquieto e impaciente e o silêncio entre os dois não ajudava em nada. Apesar de tudo ainda precisavam conversar e, aquele silêncio sepulcral em que haviam percorrido o caminho de volta para a pousada e ainda se encontravam deixara-o um pouco receoso.

- Escuta Shion... – Começou. – Eu não sei o que inventaram a meu respeito, mas vou entender... – Foi obrigado a parar de falar, pois surpreendera-se com a atitude do ser amado. Ajoelhado entre suas pernas, Shion segurou-lhe fortemente as mãos e mirou-o nos olhos.

- Dohko, não diga nada. – Pediu soltando uma deu suas mãos e o tocando delicadamente no rosto. – Helene já me contou o que você passou. Eu já deveria ter percebido que tudo o que Saga mais temia era ficar sem sua 'mina de ouro'. – Ao vê-lo abrira boca, acariciou-lhe com o polegar os lábios contornando lentamente os traços bonitos. – Deixe-me terminar. Não pensei que ele chegaria a tanto. Nunca imaginei que ele pudesse querer me separar de quem amo com medo de que eu deixasse de pintar, ou sei lá o que ele pensou que eu faria. Eu fui um cego por não ter visto antes e com isso você teve de sofrer as conseqüências. Perdoe-me...

Sem dizer nada o chinês soltou a mão que ainda estava entre a do outro. Ergueu-lhe delicadamente o rosto e lentamente aproximou seus lábios dos dele.

- Itooshi... (Amado) – Ao vê-lo sem entender, sorriu e repetiu em sua língua para que pudesse entender. - Amado... Você não tem que pedir desculpas, perdão por nada. – A voz baixa. A segurança voltando e os lábios muito próximos dos dele. – Você não tem culpa das loucuras cometidas por seu empresário.

- Ex... Não é mais. – Shion o cortou para dar-lhe aquela informação.

- Bem... Que seja! Você não me deve nada. Vamos esquecer isso e começar de onde paramos. – Beijou-o carinhosamente. Os dedos enroscando-se nos longos fios de cabelos. Separou-os abruptamente, olhou-o nos olhos. – Você deveria ter embarcado, pelo que pude entender essa viagem lhe era muito importante.

- Outras viagens virão. Já um amor verdadeiro não chega à toda hora. – Acariciou-lhe o peito enquanto ia abrindo os botões da camisa devagar. – Eu não sei quando, nem o exato momento, mas sei que sinto algo muito forte por ti.

Dohko baixou os olhos. Sabia o que Shion sentia, pois sentia o mesmo que ele. Estava apaixonado, ou melhor, estava amando. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e deu-lhe um leve beijo, apenas para sentir a textura dos lábios do amado. Ah! Como o amava.

- Eu amo você! – Murmurou antes de beijá-lo e habilmente começar a despi-lo.

Ao ouvir aquela declaração, Shion sentiu seu coração bater acelerado no peito. Correspondeu ao beijo com ardor e desejo. Quando seus lábios separaram-se, um sorriso quase infantil surgiu iluminando-lhe mais o rosto bonito.

- Eu também te amo! – Murmurou beijando-o diversas vezes antes de aprofundar o beijo. Puxou-o para si assim que conseguiu ficar em pé, tomou-o nos braços e apertou o abraço, seus corpos desejosos por um maior contato, os movimentos, o jogo da sedução... Enquanto empurrava-o para a cama, as peças restantes de roupas foram sendo lançadas longe.

Sem prestarem atenção, acabaram por cair na cama. Riram juntos, mas a atração, o desejo e o amor naquele momento os dominavam e sentiam urgência por estarem juntos, sendo um só.

**oOoOoOo**

Esparramados entre os lençóis, Dohko sorriu ao sentir os cabelos de Shion fazerem cócegas em seu peito nu ao mover-se.

- Já acordou? – Perguntou baixinho ao acariciar-lhe as costas.

- Já... – Ronronou em resposta. – Estava sonhando e não queria despertar, mas seu medalhão enroscou em meus cabelos ao mover-me puxando algumas mechas. Posso tirá-lo pelo menos enquanto isso? – Perguntou acariciando-lhe o tórax lentamente.

- Claro que pode tirar. – Murmurou, sentindo os dedos do amado deslizando por seu peito e abrindo o fecho da corrente. Sorriu de lado ao ver Shion colocando a corrente no próprio pescoço. – Perfeito. – Acariciou-o no rosto. – Mas então, pelo visto o sonho era bom, não é? – Questionou, estava curioso. Abriu um sorriso radiante ao ser brindado com o olhar violáceo, sedutor e brilhante.

- Sim. Era, mas nada comparado a estar em seus braços. – Ronronou. Seus olhos curiosos recaíram sobre a maleta de tintas com aspecto antigo, mas desviou os olhos para Dohko. – Estava pensando... Poderíamos trabalhar juntos. Acredito que junto não precisaremos depender de ninguém.

- Entendo. Podemos fazer isso, mas para que dê certo preciso pintar alguns quadros e achar compradores. Mas não tenho tudo o que preciso...

- Eu posso ajudá-lo, tenho telas, podemos comprar mais e... – Parou de falar ao ver o modo que era encarado. – Calma, calma! Você me devolve assim que começar a receber por suas telas, melhor assim? – Perguntou dando-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios.

- Está bem! Você venceu, eu aceito sua ajuda, mas assim que receber pela primeira tela vendida começarei a pagar por tudo.

- Então, vamos já começar a fazer uma lista do que precisa. – Estava eufórico.

- Shion, não precisa ser agora. – Protestou.

- Ora, não seja chato... Temos o resto de nossas vidas para ficarmos juntos. Pegue sua mala... É ela ali não é? Vamos, pegue-a. - Insistiu.

Dohko olhou-o no fundo dos olhos com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas não adiantava falar que não pegaria, o teimoso acabaria por vencê-lo.

- Está bem... – O chinês esperou que Shion sentasse ao seu lado para também fazer o mesmo. Esticou-se um pouco e puxou sua mala. Era antiga, escura e com dois fechos de metal. Abriu-a lentamente.

- Vamos, Dohko... Quero ver suas tintas. Quero saber se usamos a mesma marca e... – Parou de falar ao ver as bisnagas de tintas. Havia alguma coisa errada... Suas tintas não eram daquele jeito. As dele eram todas de vidro e, com a curiosidade aguçada, pegou uma na mão.

Dohko arregalou os olhos. A lembrança de não poder levar nada do presente para o passado caiu-lhe como uma bomba. Pegou a bisnaga de tinta na mão e, deixou-a cair na maleta. Sentia-se mal... Uma tontura. Precisou fechar os olhos.

- Dohko... O que foi? Não está sentindo-se bem? Dohko... – Shion o chamou ao vê-lo perder a consciência e escorregar o corpo pela cama. – Dohko... – Diante de seus olhos o amado parecia estar sumindo lentamente. – Dohko! O que está acontecendo? Acorde... Fique comigo!

Sem respostas viu o amado sumir diante de seus olhos. Só então reparou na marca das tintas e observando melhor, notou o ano de fabricação, Fevereiro de 1990 e a data de validade, Fevereiro de 1991.

**oOoOoOo**

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, Dohko olhou para todos os lados e reconheceu o local, tudo estava como antes, mas faltava alguém... Arregalou os olhos ao sentir falta da presença querida. Onde estava Shion? Só então lembrou-se das tintas. Fechou os punhos fortemente e só não gritou pois conteve-se.

- Oh, Shion! Me desculpe. – Murmurou. Os olhos rasos de lágrimas. – Como fui estúpido ao levar minhas coisas de pintura para o passado. – Praguejou. Sabia que precisava volta para ele. Voltar ao passado, mas primeiro tinha de chegar até seu quarto. O problema é que estava totalmente nu e sem a chave.

Sentia seu corpo pesado, cansado, mas precisava levantar-se de qualquer modo e ver se encontrava alguma coisa naquele quarto. Como pode saiu da cama e vasculhou o guarda-roupas, depois as gavetas da cômoda e ao abrir a última gaveta estacou surpreso. Conhecia o que estava lá dentro. Seu paletó que havia ficado para trás em 1919. Ao mexer, percebeu que no bolso interno do casaco havia um envelope amarelado. Pegou-o com calma e o abriu devagar para não estragar nada. Sentou-se lentamente e soltou um gemido dolorido. Realmente fazer aquilo desgastava muito o corpo, não só mental como fisicamente. Começou a ler a missiva e as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto livremente. Dohko precisou ler e reler a primeira parte da carta umas três vezes.

'Querido Dohko,

Espero que esta carta, assim como suas roupas cheguem as suas mãos. Proibi terminantemente que esse quarto fosse usado, sendo somente limpo. Se está lendo essa carta, meu sobrinho seguiu a risca as instruções que deixei para ele antes de morrer.'

Dohko parou de ler, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. – _"Oh Shion!"_ – Pensou angustiado voltando a ler.

'Não sabes o quanto sofri quando desapareceu em minha frente. Se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, diria que estava louco. Mas demorei a entender o que de fato havia acontecido e, o que elucidou mais, foi ler o livro do escritor e professor Radamanthys. Mas não vem ao caso e isso não importa.

Sinto sua falta, sinto muito sua falta... Volte para mim, Dohko! Estou lhe esperando!

Com amor,

Shion'

Suspirando pesarosamente, Dohko levantou da cama e vestiu a roupa antiga. Pegou a carta, guardou-a com cuidado e saiu do quarto andando devagar, a fadiga e o cansaço lhe atrapalhando. Ao passar pela porta do quarto de Kiki, não percebeu que pela fresta este lhe observava. Ele sabia muita coisa, mas não podia meter-se, havia prometido ao tio que não faria nada.

Com a blusa aberta alguns botões o chinês chegou a recepção e, apesar dos olhares curiosos para si, conseguiu inventar que havia perdido sua chave e que precisava de uma cópia para poder entrar em seu quarto. Após algumas formalidades já estava em seu quarto e só então percebera que de todos os dias que havia ficado no passado, no presente somente algumas horas haviam sido decorridas. Deitou-se na cama e em seu total desespero ficou com a carta no bolso esquecendo-se de deixá-la em outro lugar. Concentrou-se, mas não conseguia lembrar a hora exata para retornar ao passado ao mesmo dia que havia desaparecido. Sabia muito bem que não poderia voltar no mesmo dia que da primeira vez, e começava a entrar em desespero errando até mesmo a data. O cansaço contribuía para isso e ele sabia que daquela maneira, tão cansado não conseguira voltar.

- Preciso voltar... Shion está me esperando. – Murmurou quase sendo vencido pelo sono e a exaustão. – Estou tão exausto, não pensei que ficaria tanto assim. Mas oh... Eu nem pensei que voltaria. – Os olhos se fechando, o cansaço o vencendo. – Shion, tenha paciência... Muito em breve estarei com você. – Dohko murmurou antes de passar para um sono pesado.

**oOoOoOo**

- Tem certeza que não quer mais ficar aqui conosco? – Perguntou-lhe Kiki. Bebericou um pouco do chá, colocou a xícara sobre o pires a mesa e mirou-o nos olhos.

- Sim, tenho. Preciso voltar para meu atelier e minhas telas. Já fiquei mais do que poderia. – Dohko respondeu-lhe. A voz fria e quase sem sentimentos. Não conseguia esconder seu desapontamento e sua tristeza.

- Sei que prometi a ele, mas acho que você tem o direito de saber. – Falou decidido, conseguindo despertar-lhe o interesse. – Sei de tudo... Sei que você foi o grande amor de meu tio.

Dohko arregalou os olhos e tentou falar, mas a voz parecia lhe faltar.

- Não precisa dizer nada. Sei que quer saber por que fiquei quieto todo esse tempo. Simples, por que Shion me pediu.

- Mas não é justo, era só ele ter me procurado antes. – Dohko cortou-lhe. – Eu... Eu teria...

- Você teria feito o que? – Perguntou Kiki encarando-o pesaroso. – Ora não seja bobo, você não o conhecia ainda, acharia que ele era um louco. Você só o conheceu mesmo quando conseguiu voltar para o passado. Isso não é um dejavù! Não se repete, só acontece uma vez. Vocês são almas gêmeas que por uma triste ironia do destino não puderam ficar juntos. Não nessa vida...

Dohko baixou os olhos. – Ele deve ter sofrido muito. – Suspirou. Havia tentado voltar para junto de Shion varias vezes, mas não conseguira.

- Sim, ele sofreu muito, assim como você está sofrendo agora. Mas quer um conselho? – Perguntou e ao vê-lo aceitar, prosseguiu. – Viva sua vida aproveitando cada minuto como se este fosse o último, foi assim que meu tio viveu. Faça como ele, eu tenho certeza que ele de onde estiver vai estar feliz com sua atitude.

- Eu tentarei, Kiki. – Respondeu o chinês. – Bem, agora preciso ir. A estrada me aguarda. Muito obrigado por tudo. – Abraçou-o e levantou-se.

- Espere Dohko, tenho algo para lhe dar e, acho que ficarão melhor contigo. – Kiki pegou duas molduras e entregou-as para Dohko.

Ao ver os quadros, o nu de Shion e a praia, onde ele aparecia, arregalou os olhos. – Eu não posso ficar. Não seria correto.

- Não vou aceitar essa sua resposta. Estou lhe dando e tenho certeza que era isso que meu tio iria querer. Não me faça essa desfeita. – Pediu.

Dohko sorriu entristecido e aceitou os quadros. Colocou-os com cuidado no banco traseiro de seu carro e voltou-se para o velho.

- Volte quando puder e quiser.

- Tentarei, Kiki. – Sorriu, deu-lhe um abraço e entrou no carro. Em pouco tempo deixava a pousada para trás.

Retomando sua vida, Dohko demorou um pouco para voltar a produzir novas telas, trocou de empresário e, chamou o amigo Afrodite para assumir o lugar vago. Este não só aceitou o convite como deu uma nova guinada na vida profissional do chinês.

Ele podia ser alguém conceituado no mundo das artes e ter tudo o que quisesse, mas sentia-se incompleto. Havia voltado a fechar-se em seu mundo. Por mais que tentasse, Shion estava sempre presente em seus pensamentos e em seu coração. Nada que Afrodite dissesse ou fizesse mudaria isso. O amigo era o único que soubera de toda a verdade.

**oOoOoOo**

A bengala afundou um pouco na grama fofa, assim como os lustrosos sapatos negros. Na mão direita rosas... Sabia aquele caminho de cor e passava por todos aqueles mausoléus e lápides como se passasse por lojas ou pessoas desconhecidas e sem atrativos. Não lhes dirigia um olhar sequer.

Parou a frente de uma lápide já há muito sua conhecida. Fincou a bengala no gramado usando-a como apoio e ajoelhou com dificuldade. Depositou as rosas a frente da lápide lentamente tomando o devido cuidado para não cair. Tirou com um peteleco folhinhas caídas sobre a parte de cima e voltou seus olhos para os dizeres. Nem seria necessário, pois sabia o que lá estava escrito. Suspirou.

- Olá Shion... É itooshi, não sei por mais quanto tempo agüentarei vir visitá-lo aqui. – Apoiou-se melhor na bengala. – Já não sou mais tão novo e sinto que em breve, muito em breve me encontrarei com você. – Fez uma pausa. – Fiz o que seu sobrinho disse que você fez... Vivi minha vida intensamente. Espero que estejas satisfeito. – Suspirou. – Sinto sua falta. Sei que sabes, pois é o que mais lhe digo quando venho aqui...

- Senhor Shinyang, precisamos ir, a vernissage. – Uma voz às costas do pintor chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Já estou indo, Aquiles, sei que Afrodite, aquele velho babão, fez com que você não me deixasse esquecer ou perder a hora. – Bufou ao levantar-se devagar. Limpou como podia a calça na altura dos joelhos e olhou para o motorista. – Sabe de uma coisa, Aquiles, ainda não sei como não despedi Afrodite, aquele velho fica mais rabugento e cheio de histórias a cada ano que passa. – Voltou seus olhos para a lápide. Fez uma prece, deu meia volta e com um rápido olhar despediu-se, talvez pela última vez. – Até breve, itoshii.

Deu as costas e seguiu para o carro. Aquiles ajudou-o a entrar, fechou a porta e após acomodar-se no banco do motorista saiu devagar com o carro negro.

**oOoOoOo**

Preparando-se para ir dormir, Dohko olhou pela janela de seu quarto. O céu noturno estava estrelado, a lua cheia iluminando com sua claridade bruxuleante. Suspirou. O barulho dos carros na rodovia lá embaixo não lhe incomodavam mais, mas naquela noite em especial, no silêncio de seu aconchego, o chinês conseguia ouvir a tudo muito bem.

A vernissage havia sido perfeita, mas ele saíra mais cedo. Não agüentava mais ficar entre muitas pessoas. Fazia aquilo por que Afrodite achavam que deviam fazer, mas já estava cansado demais. De tudo aquilo. Lembrou-se da tarde no cemitério e do que havia dito ao amado. Sorriu de lado. Deitou-se na cama, a janela aberta deixando a brisa noturna e o barulho da cidade grande entrar por ela.

Fechou os olhos desejando dormir logo. Em silêncio achou estranho que do nada a brisa noturna parecia lembrar-lhe a brisa soprada do mar... Estava a quilômetros de distância da praia. O cheiro levemente salgado de maresia invadindo-lhe as narinas. O barulho dos carros sumindo dando lugar ao de gaivotas e das ondas do mar batendo nos rochedos...

**Seagull carry me, over land and sea**

_Gaivota, conduza-me sobre terra e mar,_**  
To my own folk, that's where I want to be**

_Até minha própria gente, é lá onde quero estar._

Estava sonhando.

_  
_**Every beat of my heart**

_Cada batida do meu coração_**  
Tears me further apart**

_Me rasga ainda mais em pedaços._**  
**

O coração batendo mais devagar... Um leve sorriso nos lábios. A respiração calma, lenta... O escuro...

**I'm lost and alone in the dark**

_Estou perdido e sozinho no escuro,_**  
I'm going home**

_Estou indo para casa..._**  
**

- Shion... – Murmurou dando o último suspiro. Novamente o escuro, a solidão, o frio... Do nada um clarão, uma luz ofuscante e um calor gostoso, cálido...

O sol ao nascer deixando o horizonte límpido, claro de encontro as águas do mar... Protegeu os olhos da claridade. Piscou-os várias vezes até que eles se acostumassem com a claridade. Protegeu novamente os olhos ao olhar para o céu. Gaivotas davam seus rasantes sobre o mar. Deu alguns passos sentindo a areia fina da praia sob seus pés, voltou seus olhos para baixo e arregalou-os. Até aquele momento estava em seu quarto. Arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu como um bobo... Estava jovem novamente, mas como aquilo? Seria brincadeira do destino? Ou os deuses queriam lhe pregar uma peça? Balançou a cabeça e reconheceu ao longe um caminho entre as pedras... Seria possível?

Caminhou devagar até o começo da trilha e parou olhando para o mar. Aspirou bem fundo aquele ar puro e voltou a caminhar.

"_O que será isso? Eu tenho certeza, isso não é o inferno..."_ – Pensou. Até mesmo seu bom humor havia regressado.

Ao terminar de subir pela trilha voltou seus olhos para o mar novamente. Ali era lindo, entendia perfeitamente por que Shion gostava tanto do mar e de estar naquele lugar. Sorriu abertamente... Estava mesmo na praia onde Shion gostava de pintar. Voltou seus olhos para a areia... Mordiscou o lábio inferior ao ver uma cena peculiar. Sem se importar, correu pela trilha. Ao longe os cabelos longos e esverdeados agitavam-se um pouco com a leve brisa marinha. O pincel firmemente seguro pelos dedos longos, os mesmos que lhe davam tanto prazer.

Estava sonhando e, se era um sonho não queria jamais acordar. Se aquilo era o céu ou não, para ele seria para sempre o seu "céu", pois ali estava encontrando novamente sua felicidade, seu coração... Seu amor... Seu ar e a razão de viver.

Assim que chegou a praia e próximo a ele, começou a caminhar lentamente. Parou atrás dele e por sobre o ombro observou a pintura. – Está perfeita, mas eu faria um sombreado perto das rochas... – A voz levemente rouca.

- É... Tem razão! – Respondeu-lhe Shion ao virar-se lentamente e mirá-lo nos olhos. As íris violáceas brilhando tão ou mais que as verdes que o contemplavam com carinho, amor... Saudades... – Eu o estava esperando! – Sorriu ao levantar-se do banquinho e parar a frente dele. Parecia que o tempo não havia passado e que estavam vendo-se pela primeira vez... Jovens!

- Demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui estou.

- Sim, está aqui... É o que importa... Somente eu e você para todo o sempre!

Dohko tocou-o delicadamente na face. Queria ter certeza que não estava sonhando. Observou-o melhor... Parecia que não haviam se passado tantos anos... O amor que um nutria pelo outro podia ser visto em ambos os olhos... A chama eterna ainda brilhava e aquecia-os.

Shion fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque sobre sua pele. Ele ansiara por aquele toque noites a fio, dias a fio e agora que estavam juntos para todo o sempre estava sem ação. Não sabia o que fazer. Abriu os olhos devagar a tempo apenas o suficiente de vê-lo se aproximar mais.

Sem esperar, o chinês abraçou-o apertado, não desviou o olhar dos dele, não até eles se fecharem quando os lábios se tocaram. O amor verdadeiro sobrevive há décadas, anos e até mesmo vida e morte... É infinito!

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**

_Feche seus olhos, me dê sua mão, querido._**  
****Do you feel my heart beating?**

_Você sente meu coração pulsando?_**  
****Do you understand?**

_Você compreende?_**  
Do you feel the same?**

_Você sente o mesmo?_**  
Am I only dreaming?**

_Estou apenas sonhando?_**  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?**

_Isto que está ardendo é uma chama eterna?_

**Fim...**

* * *

**N/A.: **

É isso ai meninas. Eu consegui fazer a fic! Quero agradecer novamente a minha querida amiga Eliz (Shiryuforever) por ter me dado toques quando eu achava que o geminiano totoso estava descaracterizado. Por me dar uma dica sobre o lemon e por aturar meus surtos malucos da fic quando as idéias clareavam.

Relendo a fic, ao chegar na parte do sequestro, lembrei-me de fazer juz a uma amiga que muito me ajudou dando a idéia de como dopar o Dohko com ópio... Nana Pizani... Querida, devo-lhe desculpas... Em minha agonia de postar esqueci de lhe agradecer por ter escutado meus surtos e me ajudado. Muito, mas muito obrigado.

As músicas... O nome da fic Eternal Flame vem da música de mesmo nome do grupo Bangles, vale a pena ouvir, é muito bonita. A que aparece um trecho na transição de Dohko Old para o Dohko Young é do Rod Stewart e chama Every beat of my heart. Também recomendo que ouçam. As traduções não são minhas, vieram direto do Cifra Club.

Devo confessar que essa fic foi a que me deu mais dores de cabeça para terminar, pesquisei muita coisa, procurei outras tantas, mas consegui terminar e, o melhor, no prazo. Mas foi a que eu mais gostei de fazer. XD

Obrigado para quem teve a paciência de chegar até aqui. E lembrem-se!

Cliquem no botãozinho simpático ali embaixo. *piscadela*

Beijos

**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
